


No Smoke And Mirrors, Just Flames And Reality

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: #MikeNeedsHisAssBeatAgain, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Everywhere a smut smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gore, Ink, Inspired by Music, LMAO, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, RED ALERT RED ALERT I GOT FAN ART, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's other people present but they have no idea what you're doing, Theres a real smut scene later but I wanted to experiment with this first one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With a Smut Smut here and a Smut Smut there, YALL SOMEONE DID FAN ART OF BATTY, smut smut smut, thats essentially it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Animals need shelter, so that they are safe, dry and warm from the storms that come so often through life... it's a necessity to have a place where you belong. That's why Bendy created ToonTown, it's why the both of you run the club. Toons deserve a safe place just as much as humans or animals do, even if some people refused to believe it. Which is why you and Bendy are livid when a familiar face from the not-so-distant past shows up at the club with the intentions to raise hell and wreck shit. Intent on getting revenge, they seem to be quite serious about ripping you and Bendy apart, and then moving onto the employees and customers inside the club.You and Bendy fully intend to keep that from happening.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	No Smoke And Mirrors, Just Flames And Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!!! LMAO sorry this one took so long to get out!!  
> Soooo, I wanna address some things. Nothing bad, but I feel it is important for future reference. After a really shitty night, I woke up to a very sweet message from one of you guys, and received very pretty fan art of Batty (I'm STILL fucking crying, no I don't need a tissue thank you very much) aaaaaand I want to tell you guys I have a tumblr? I don't post anything on it because my stories are... very sexual in nature, which is very much against Tumblr's rules. Still! I figured it would be a good idea to make one. I don't check it very often, HOWEVERRRRRRRR, you can use it to send stuff to me, should you so desire to.
> 
> https://its-metal-mistress.tumblr.com/
> 
> THAT IS THE ONLY TUMBLR I WILL EVER HAVE. ANY OTHERS ARE FAAAAAKES.  
> If you send me fan art, notify me on HERE and I will go check my tumblr, lmao.  
> ANYWAY!!!!!!
> 
> Several warnings!
> 
> -Smut!  
> -Violence!  
> -Blood!  
> -Probably a little gore!  
> -Let me emphasize on the blood, gore, and violence! It gets kinda gross!  
> -Sexual humor  
> -HEAVY PETTING  
> -Etc etc  
> -I'm a hoe for Bendy, that's it. We know dis.
> 
> OKAY. I think that covers it. Lmfao. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49871123228/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane.”_  
** -Philip K. Dick, VALIS**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49863723506/in/dateposted/)

Batty Stein Fan Art, done by [https://nazzaela.tumblr.com](https://nazzaela.tumblr.com/)  
AKA [mimikyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyun/pseuds/mimikyun), right here on A03!  
( _Thank you so much, I'm still sobbing_ )

* * *

Busy, busy, busy!

Holy **SHIT,** you were busy!!! It's Saturday night here at the Ink Machine Bar and Club, and **SWEET MOTHER OF INKY HELL** , it's crowded! ( _Wait-- did you just say 'sweet mother of inky hell'? Oh god, you really need to talk to Bendy about his punchlines rubbing off of you, seriously._ ) All joking aside though, you really were busy tonight. The club has _just_ opened for the night, and it's already **SWAMPED** with customers, all wanting a drink to get their buzz going after a long hard week. Thankfully, you and you loving husband have years of experience and work seamlessly together and are able to dish out drinks quickly. It was always impressive to watch the two of you work together. With just a few words spoken between you, the two of you accomplished things that would make even the most experienced bartenders quake in their little boots. Whiskey Sour? Done. Rainbow shots? Got it. Martinis? Ready to serve, mama! The Commonwealth Cocktail and all 71 of it's ingredients from all over the world? _**Oh**_ **_honey_** _,_ don't make me laugh! _You don't scare me!_

You and Bendy were like a well-oiled machine in action, just whipping around behind the bar... _and that compatibility didn't end there._ It didn't matter what the two of you were doing; dancing, singing, solving disputes, tending to the patrons individually-- you got it done with very little effort. Like living works of art, you two danced around the club with grace and poise, making sure everyone was happy and drinking responsibly. Group of college girls come in to celebrate? Bendy mixes their drinks and you make sure their alcohol doesn't get spiked by the handsy fuckboy lurking around. Pair of dancers getting a little too hot and heavy on the dance floor? Bendy distracts them while you sneakily hit them with a blast of calming energy to make them a little less horny. Older woman coming in with her gay son to celebrate his 'coming-out' anniversary? Rainbow shots, on the house! (Sammy, being on the 'rainbow-spectrum' himself, was touched by their story and had even paid for the drinks himself anonymously, sweet guy)

You and Bendy weren't the only ones working hard, either.

The Angel Twins, Boris and Sammy were absolutely **ROCKING** the house tonight! Boris had managed to keep an eye on the front door while never leaving the kitchen, all thanks to a speaker and sound system that Bendy had installed for him to give him a hand. It allowed him to ask the usual questions-- _how many are in your party, is there a special occasion, etc_ \-- without having to stop cooking. There was even a little camera that allowed him to have a constant look at who was knocking on the door, or walking by. Boris couldn't thank Bendy enough, or stop hugging him as his tail wagged all over the place. The Angel Twins were killing the game too; not only had they waited tables tonight, they took turns singing up on stage when they could. They had done all kinds of numbers-- _melodies, duets, party mixes_ \-- and they had earned a hefty amount in tips thanks to those succubi tricks you taught em. Honestly, it was **AMAZING** what a few changes in body language and expression could do for their wallets. Even Sammy was getting it! He's been all over the place tonight, and has surpassed everyone's expectations. He's earned plenty of tips tonight by making jokes, flirting with the cute toon by the bar that can't seem to keep his hands to himself, and just generally being his chaotic, crackhead self. Tonight was busy, but **DAMN** it was so much fun!

On a more personal matter, you also felt hella cute tonight! With your thigh highs heeled boots, curve-hugging shorts, and a rita-criss-cross halter top, you definitely looked ready to strut a runway. Your 'girls' are pushed up, supported, and they look GREAT in the cute top. The smooth, tight shorts flatter your hips, and the thigh-high boots allow you to do that sassy model-like walk that you love doing so much. During set up, Bendy had taken one look at your outfit and had dropped the glass he was trying to polish. He didn't even move to clean up the glass shards, he just turned and watched you walk by, cheekily grinning while asking you to walk by again just for good measure. Honestly, you shouldn't have been surprised when you felt his slithery tail snake under the curve of your ass as you worked the bar. That man was/is a horn dog, and he didn't give a damn what was going on-- if you looked good, he was going to cop a feel. No questions asked, no hesitation. Just move, and grope. You can even call him out on it, and the sexy bastard will just giggle at you mischievously. Figures! Ugh!

Currently, you were taking a moment to count out the tips you've received within the hour of opening. You'd just counted $274 dollars when you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist. Judging by the lascivious purr in your ear, it's a safe bet to say Bendy has been admiring your rear as you counted money, and decided to make his presence known to you. "Mmm, what a pretty little lady." He teases. "The things I'd like 'ta do 'ta yahs! Mmm!"

"Careful, my husband might hear you." You tease right back, continuing to count money as you speak like you aren't aware it's your hubby himself. "He's this big, scary, ink demon fella, in case you didn't know. Might eat you alive with that, _mmmm,_ **long tongue** of his. I'd know... _he does it to me all the time."_

Bendy snorts at the sexual remark and buries his face into the crook of your neck as he chuckles deeply, before licking a long stripe up the length of your neckline up to your earlobe, which he then nibbles. You shudder at the delightful sensation of tingly pleasure that licks it's way down your spine as Bendy whispers with a slight growl; "I hear your husband is quite vicious. I guess I should be careful, ah?"

"Oh, he's vicious alright. In bed." You retort, causing both you and your husband to break out in a fit of giggles as he begins to sway you from side to side. You hum contentedly, as you lean your head back and lay it against his shoulder, while Bendy's thumbs begin to lightly stroke the bare skin of your stomach. Your eyes flutter upward to stare at your adoring husband, as he looks down at you with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. His tail can be just barely be seen over his shoulder as it slowly sways behind him in a calm manner, and he chuckles softly when he realizes your eyes are following it's movement because _of course_ you are. "You look like you're about 'ta pounce my tail like a kitty cat, toots." He says with a smirk as he raises his eyebrow. "You better not be gettin' any ideas."

"I might be. You know I love giving it a nice lil' tuggy-tug. It's hard to resist, especially with the way you squirm afterward."

"I'm well aware. Just be aware 'dat if you _do_ tug on my tail, 'den I might do 'dat thing with my hand you like so much." He purrs salaciously before lowering his voice to a whisper. "You know-- where I reach around from behind like I'm feeling your ass up, when in reality my fingers are going 'ta town through your clothes?"

"Is that supposed to deter me from doing it? If so, it didn't work." You snort in amusement, smirking as a fire is lit within you... but that fire is quickly drenched and extinguished with the way Bendy raises an eyebrow at you. Oooh-hoo-hoo! _**THAT** _look says 'I don't think you want to play with me'. _You'll decide that, thank you very much._

"It will if you keep in mind that I'll do it mid-sentence or when you're mixing a drink... **and I'll keep going too** , **even if you get close**." He lowers his voice a couple octaves, while whispering and looking at you with an expression that says _'Test me, I dare you'._ Swallowing thickly, your eyes widen at the threat and you nod rapidly before murmuring as you raise your hands in surrender; "I'll be good! I'll be good! _Shit!"_

"Mmmm, good girl." He chuckles before moving to sink his teeth into your neck. You hiss and curse under your breath, biting your lower lip to contain your moans as much as possibly... though, it still comes out in the form of a whimper when Bendy begins to suckle and leaves a big ass hickey. _"Bastard!"_ You playfully snarl, causing Bendy to laugh darkly before saying; "Yeah, but yous chose 'ta marry me. So you don't get 'ta complain. You're also not allowed 'ta divorce me either. You knew what yous were getting in 'ta." 

Snorting, you shake your head and say; "Like I'd ever consider divorcing you. You know me better than that. I'm insulted you'd even think that."

"I know, toots. It's a joke. C'mon, let's get back 'ta work." He says while lightly patting your bottom before moving to pull away. As he goes back to mixing drinks, you scoff and put your money away as you cry out; "I WAS working, before you came over, sucked on my neck, and felt me up!"

"You liked it!" He retorts with a snicker, giggling mischievously as you scoff and stutter at him almost _immediately_ in response. Even as you squawk indignantly, you know you can't deny it. Still, you scramble to come up with a sassy response and are unable to find one so you just spit out a snappy; " **SO**?!"

"So, don't complain! Brat!" He gigglesnorts, only to full on laugh when you stick your tongue out at him in a very bratty-like fashion. Shaking your heads at each other in amusement, you both go back to work only to be startled and nearly drop the bottles of alcohol mid-pour when you hear a loud cry of " **SNNAAAAAAKE**!!"

"Snake? Like a cartoon snake? Please tell me it's a cartoon snake." Bendy asks, while looking over to you. Narrowing your eyes, you stare into the frantic crowd of patrons as they appear to be scrambling away from one table in particular. You shake your head in response to your husband's question, and use your wings to lift you up into the air so you can glide over to the table while he gawks at your answer. Ignoring your frantic husband, who is loudly asking you from across the club _' **WHAT DA HELL YOU DOING**?!', _you flutter down to the floor and take a look around the table, and come across the 'super scary culprit'.

_It's just a baby rat snake._

Cooing, you carefully reach down to the non-venomous constricting snake and offer out your arm. It's aura shows it is very badly frightened, though you can tell that just by looking at the way it's all coiled up as it peers at you with narrowed eyes. After using your abilities to calm to poor darling, you cautiously pick it up in a respectful manner and try to avoid upsetting it by tugging or being too grabby-- it's a just baby, but they still bite. It winds itself around your arms, squeezing it's way along your body. You look up just in time to see your husband cautiously approaching you, his arms raised in surrender and with a bewildered expression on his face as eyes flicker back and forth from you and the snake in your arms.

"Toots? I love you. I love you so very much. But I gotta ask; _what da fuck are you doing?"_ He asks.

"It's a rat snake. Just a baby." You say with an easy shrug of your shoulders. 

"It's a **SNAKE**. Put it down!" He hisses, flinching violently when the snake pops it's head up to get a look at him.

"It's non-venomous. It's a constrictor, native to New York. Considering it's a baby, it probably hitched a ride in someone's coat or purse while looking for a place to hide." You explain, trying to reassure him it's harmless. Just gotta avoid the bite.

"Baby, let me repeat myself and reassure you 'dat I do love you more 'den anythin', but that is a **SNAKE** which can **BITE** , and this is **NOT** animal planet. Put it down!" He shudders before murmuring _'I hate snakes...'_

Shaking your head, you say; "Call animal control. Ask them to come relocate a baby snake." 

Bendy sighs, and motions to one of the Angel Twins to get a move on with an impatient wave of his hand-- Alice is the first to move, heading for the office to make the phone call, while Bendy tries to figure out why the fuck you're handling a snake like it's a sleeping kitten. It's a **SNAKE**!!! Staring at the tiny thing in disgust, he shudders and takes a couple steps back when you hold the snake up in offering towards him. Shaking his head, he spits out a very stern _'No!'_ that makes you giggle. "How are you so calm with it?" He asks.

"Well, I had to get used to working with live animals as a dancer. Snakes were a common theme in belly dance routines, simply because of the reaction it tends to evoke from the crowd. Plus, the whole 'dance like a snake' thing." You reply calmly, allowing the snake to glide up and down your arm.

"You're tellin' me 'dat spiders, rats, mice and stuff freak you out, but not snakes?" Bendy asks.

"You're telling me you've looked down the barrel of a gun and you're scared of a _non-venomous_ snake with little needle teeth, not even a set of fangs?" You immediately retort with a playful smirk.

"Touche. Just... Just get rid of it!" Your husband shudders, quickly dashing across the club in a panic when you start to move. Bendy holds down the bar while you stand by the front door of the club, patiently waiting for Animal Control to arrive so that they can release the (very sleepy) rat snake back into a safer location, in a place where he's likely to thrive. After Animal Control arrives and takes the snake, you rush back to work. As you loop back behind the bar, you snicker as your husband warily looks up and down your arms, checking to make sure you're not carrying the snake. Sighing in relief, Bendy allows himself to relax when he is certain you're not going to pop up behind him and scare him with the snake. He even begins to ask you a question;

"So, belly dancing, ah?" He asks, looking over at you as he mixes a drink for a customer.

"Yep!" You cheerily reply. "I was taught many different aspects of dancing, many different cultures."

"You'll have 'ta belly dance for me sometime, toots." He says with a cheeky smirk and a wink that has you giggling. 

"Buy me some belly dance costumes, and I will." You outright purr in response only to break out into a fit of snickers when Bendy's eyes widen in lustful shock. He makes a mental note to buy the skimpiest belly dance costume he can find at a later time.

In the mean time, the two of you slip back into your routines. The club goes back to how it was previously, as if the Boss Lady hadn't casually picked up a snake in the middle of all of the dining tables and cooed at it like it was a pet bunny rabbit. After everything settles, you and Bendy go back to working like a pair of bartender gods; pouring complicated drinks with no trouble, and cleaning up spills from drunken customers. Granted, it's no easy feat; sweat drips down your forehead as the two of you practically dance around each other, especially with the way you have to weave, dip and dive around the bar in an attempt to get the ingredients you need for each drink. Bottles get everywhere; sometimes the bottle of vodka you need is on Bendy's side, while the rum Bendy needs is all the way down on your end of the bar. 

All the slipping and sliding you and Bendy have had to do has made for some interesting interactions though, especially with Bendy's horny ass. Whenever the two of you have to wiggle by each other for something, Bendy makes a point to 'innocently' push his pelvis up against your crotch or 'accidentally' touch you in a sensual way-- a hand on a hip, a thigh. There's one point where he places his hands on your stomach but he dips his fingers into the waistline of your pants. Gropes and hip rolls are always paired with a lewd smirk, a lascivious wink or a soft pornographic groan into your ear that makes you tingle... _ahem,_ down south.

You get him back.... or at least, you _try_ to. You try to get him to back off by smacking him on the rear or growling at him, but it seems just to egg him on and excite him even further. He just bounces on his feet and grins before moving to harass you some more in whatever way he can, or through whatever opportunity presents itself. For example, you have to bend over to get something on one of the lower shelves and Bendy, of course, finds this to be the perfect opportunity to slip up behind you and lightly grind his pelvis into your ass as he pretends to reach for something on the top shelf. Audibly, you choke on your own breath when your husband takes it one step further by pressing his palm flat against your lower back, splaying his fingers across your skin as he rubs his hand up and down the lower portion of your spine. You look over your shoulder and glare up at him, but he just stares down at you with half-lidded eyes and a suggestive smirk that makes you growl under your breath. "I'm trying to work. You need to stop, we can't afford a break right now." You grumble.

"And I'm trying 'ta piss you off, because it's funny." He giggles childishly, finding amusement in the way you become irritated at his incessant antagonizing. "Is it working?"

"It's working, alright." You snarl viciously. "Stop it, or else."

"Mmm... **No**." Bendy says with a soft smile that just widens into a full on devilish grin as you slowly stand up straight. You look over your shoulder with a familiar gleam in your eye that makes Bendy excited. His tail curls and begins to excitedly whip back and forth while his eyelids drop down. He crosses his arms over his chest and takes a few steps forward that reminds you the massive height advantage he has over you, as he _literally_ looks down at you. 

"Bendy." You reply in an oddly calm tone that intrigues him and demands his full attention, while you turn around to face him. "I said stop it."

"And I said _no."_ He says with half lidded eyes and a lazy smirk, entirely amused at your behavior and reaction. You growl under your breath, and he coos at you before giggling at your annoyance. "Awww, is my wifey upset?" Your husband giggles, finding absolute delight at the way your eyes twitch irritably.

Having had enough of his games, you use Bendy's size against him by using it to hide your actions from the wandering eyes of any drunken patrons. As Bendy cages you in against the shelves with his body, you reach down and roughly grope him through the front of his pants in such a way that has his hands flying upward in surrender and bucking his hips into your waiting palm as a knee-jerk reaction. Then as a smooth 1-2 punch, you immediately grab his tail when it whips into range. Thank god the club is playing a loud song with a lot of bass, because a heated, needy moan falls from his lips when you give his tail a gentle tug, tightening your fingers around it. You watch as his eyes become glazed over and hazy with lust. He swallows thickly as he stares down at you in shock-- he honestly hadn't expected you to do that... and now, with his junk in your hands only protected through a thin layer of clothing, he finds that he's very much **not** in control and very much nervous. You lightly squeeze your fingers against his bulge, causing his eyes to flutter and squeeze shut, as a low groan rumbles through his chest. He whimpers outright as you begin to speak; _"I could do it, you know. I could touch you right here and no one would know."_

"I'd-- _fuck_ \-- would absolutely **_lo-love_** it if you did, _ohhh..."_ Bendy quietly admits under his unsteady breath. You raise an eyebrow at his admission, and become intrigued.

"Oh really? Do continue. Please explain." You demand in a gentle voice. Your husband nods, taking a moment to swallow down the saliva that has built in his throat before speaking;

"I... I'd love 'ta..." He stumbles, pausing to adjust his position and unintentionally grind his bulge into your hand. "I'd... love it if you were 'ta t-touch me in front of... oth-others. Cl-Claim me, essentially. Even though they don't notice... I would know, a-an-and... I'd... _f-fuck,_ I'd never look at 'da bar 'da same way again. It's one thing 'ta touch me at 'da bar, but it's whole other-- _hahh!--_ ballgame 'ta actually get me off." He whimpers.

"I didn't know you had a thing for public sex." You murmur softly as you begin to openly massage his bulge. He lets out a shrilly whine that emanates from deep within his throat at the sensation of your fingers working against him.

"On-Only with you! Only with you, only with you, only with you..." He quietly chants in a needy whisper, before finally opening his eyes to stare down at you with an equally needy expression. "Ev--.... Ever since you dominated me 'dat one time... I've... _craved_ more. I... I want 'ta feel _claimed_ by you. I've claimed you, anyone can see 'dat because I'm always m-markin' yous up, but... Y-You're my equal, r-right?"

"Mmmmhmmmm...." You drawl, as you apply a little more pressure that causes him to squeal and shift his weight from foot to foot.

"R-Right! So... wouldn't-- _sh-shit!--_ Uh... w-wouldn't you... w-want 'ta claim me too?" He asks in a soft, needy tone that makes you realize the weight of what he's asking you to do; he's asking you to get him off in front of all these people. With a quick peek from behind your hubby, your eyes flash as you read everyone's auras and statuses. Everyone is buzzed, and very much happy, so no one is really paying any attention. Things have finally started to wind down, so by all means you _could_ do what your husband is asking of you... if you feel brave enough. _Are you feeling brave?_ You look up into Bendy's glistening, hopeful eyes for the answer. He looks very much embarrassed from admitting his sexual fantasy to you, judging by the way his chest heaves and the way a dark grey blush has covered his cheeks.

 ** _"P-Please?"_** He whispers.

Well, you can't deny him when he begs like _that._

"P-Please...? I'll... I'll be good... I just... I just want 'ta cum... I just want 'ta cum for you..." He whimpers softly. "If you don't like it, I'll never ask you 'ta do it again. Just.. please? Just this once?"

Nodding gently, you tweak your wrist so you're able to unzip his pants in one smooth motion. The moment he hears the familiar 'zip' noise, Bendy's eyes widen and his lips part as he lets out a breathy huff of air of pure shock. Honestly, he had entirely expected you to reject his desire and call him gross, so the fact that you seem to be quite eager to get his cock out causes him to let out a hot, heady moan. He lets out soft little whispers of thanks and praise, thanking you over and over for doing this for him, saying that he'll buy you all the things you want, he'll do whatever you want in return, that all he wants is to cum, just to cum _for you._ You soothe his worries by telling him you're happy to do this for him, and you're excited to see how it plays out as well... all he needs to do is hold onto you and enjoy the ride.

"Wrap your arms around me like you're holding me." You whisper. "Less conspicuous that way."

Nodding eagerly, Bendy wraps his arms around you tightly and holds your steady form against his trembling body. He's just a jumble of excited nerves-- he's brimming with happiness that you can _feel_ radiating off of him in strong waves, and that alone makes the risk of getting caught worth it. The moment your fingers wrap around his dick and remove it from his pants, he lets out a choked moan-- obviously, the excitement of having you claim him in public has caused his body to become hypersensitive, not that you can blame him. You know you always get excited whenever he feels you up in public-- it makes you feel desirable, it makes you feel wanted... and for a man who acts like he's got the biggest ego in the world when in reality he still sees himself as a monster, you'd have to guess that knowing your wife is willing and wants to secretly get you off in front of others to claim you as her own is a **HUGE** ego boost/comfort. His cock feels hot to the touch against the skin of your palm. It's rock-fucking hard, and so very heavy. Bendy has a large dick as it is, but obviously the realization that one of his fantasies is coming true has... _really_ excited him. You can't help but subtly look down and marvel at the large size of his throbbing member as it pulses and twitches within your palm. Bendy's chest heaves as he harshly gasps when you wrap your fingers around it and begin to steadily stroke him off.

"Ohh... Oh my god..." He murmurs softly. "Oh, baby..."

"How do you feel?" You ask in a quiet whisper. "Tell me how I'm making you feel, sweetums."

"I... I... It's so hard 't-ta describe, but... I feel wanted? 'Dat turns me on, for some reason-- knowing you want your hands on me. It... I feel so hard... _Fuck, a handjob from you has never felt so good before!"_ He whines.

"Yeah? What if I do this?" You ask as you lightly tug on his tail. Bendy lets out a very high-pitched moan that causes you to grin wickedly so you do it once more, giggling when you receive the same noise paired with a slight buck of his hips. As you continue to stroke him off, Bendy leans against you as his chest begins to heave with each deep, excited breath. He can't help but look down and watch the way your delicate fingers glide up and down his monstrous cock, letting out soft little needy moans as he tries so desperately to keep quiet. Whining, he bites his lower lip to try to silence himself but it does very little to muffle his moans.

Watching you jerk off his cock has him nearly _sobbing_ out; "Dat feels so good, 'dat feels so good! You're doing so wonderful baby girl, I-- I can't-- I can't think straight!"

"Then don't think. Just lean on me and let me take care of you. Let me love you, yeah?" You purr gently. Bendy whimpers, but nods none the less at your command. He buries his face into the top of your head, squealing as you begin to stroke him off just a little faster. You add this wonderful little twisty motion as your fingers glide over the head of his cock, gathering up the pre-cum that just _drools_ out of the slit in his cock. You allow it to pool and collect in your palm, to use it as lube for his dick. He's doing the best he can to keep quiet, but _fuuuuuck,_ your fingers are just torturing the poor swollen head of his cock, which eagerly throbs each time your fingers swirl over it!

"I can't believe you're doing this for me, I can't **fucking** believe-- _ahh!"_ Bendy sobs, only to be interrupted by a strong tug of his tail. It wriggles excitedly in your hand, making you chuckle in amusement. You're 90% sure if you were to let it go, it would thrash around all over the place. Thinking it's a good idea to try and get a better grip, you wriggle your fingers up the length of his tail, pulling it closer to your body so you are able to quickly grab it, should it slip out from your fingers. When you've finally adjusted your grip, you give his tail an experimental tug and the resulting moan that falls from Bendy's lips is _beautiful,_ and if you tilt your head back and look up at him, you can see the way his eyes glisten and sparkle with an undeniable lustful radiance. His lips are slightly parted, huffing out hot little puffs of air that he forcefully expels from his lungs in an attempt to cool down his boiling body heat. You turn your head to the side so you can casually lean over and press a gentle kiss to his skin, grinning softly when you hear him whimper in anticipation-- _he's expecting you to use your succubi ability._

His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he tries to keep himself together, but he's _so fucking excited_ that he's just a needy hot mess. With each gentle tug of his tail, he whimpers and steadily rolls his hips as subtly as he can to give himself some form of relief. Realizing that he wants more, you speed up and he nearly wails out loud-- thankfully he slapped his hand over his own mouth to quiet himself, just in the nick of time. His loud moan is muffled behind his hand, and he can't help but sob in relief as you begin to rapidly stroke him off. His cock is so hard, so sensitized that he can't help but let out a steady stream of desperate, frantic moans from behind his fingers, as he stares down at you. He lets out a muffled squeal when you press your lips against his skin once more, choosing this time to use your succubi powers to pump him full of a _strong_ dose of pure, lustful energy. Bendy whimpers and shudders when he feels it flood his veins, causing his cock to eagerly jump and twitch within your hand. The movement excites you, causing you to let out this deep purr from within your chest that has Bendy whimpering submissively.

Hesitantly, he removes his hand from his mouth and immediately lets out a soft, whimpery moan of your name, followed by a desperate sob. "I think...." He begins, pausing to swallow down the thick build up of saliva in his throat. "I think I'm going to cum." He murmurs, before letting out a strong whine as another wave of pleasure rolls through his pelvis. He tries to apologize for not lasting long, but you hush him and then lean up to press your lips against his, beginning to pump him full of an overloading amount of unbridled lustful energy to make it that much more intense for him. He holds the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut as he whimpers, squeals and shrieks against your sweet soft lips, while you begin to vigorously jerk him off at a rapid pace. You're thankful that no one has seen you, or heard you, because honestly this is so much fun.

Bendy squeals particularly loudly, and rips his lips away from yours as the pleasure becomes to much. You release his tail to hold the back of his head gently, forcing him to rest his forehead against your own so you can stare deep into those wide, lustful eyes of his. He moves to wrap his tail around your waist immediately, using it to squeeze your hips as a form of anxiety relief, as he draws nearer and nearer to climax. _"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"_ He desperately chants in a breathless whisper-- it's a good thing he has no air from breathing so hard, because you know he'd have shouted that if he could. He squeezes his eyes shut as his cock lets out the first spurt of cum, which falls soundlessly to the floor in between the both of you. Forcing his eyes to open, he stares into your own eyes, frantically whispering in a hushed tones about how much he loves you, saying it over and over and over as his cock shoots out thick ropes of white-hot cum.

He stands there, holding you in his arms to hide the mess on the floor and hide the front half of his body from any prying eyes. With his chest heaving in satisfied exhaustion, he tucks himself back into his dress pants while asking; "Anyone looking?"

You barely peek out from behind him and glance at all the patrons. All of them are still working their drinks, and none of their auras show any suspicious changes in energy. Judging by their energy readings, none of them have even bothered to look over at the two of you, which means no one saw your little romp behind the bar. You barely shake your head, before mumbling a soft 'no' to answer your husband, who sighs in relief before mumbling a quiet 'thank god'. He then releases his tail's hold on your waist so he can use it to reach over to the designated bar cleaning rag and drop it onto the floor to clean up the... _'mess'..._ he made. With a quick swipe, it's like it wasn't even there, and you swipe it from his tail's grasp shortly there after. He gives you a confused look, as he planned to take care of it himself, but when you wiggle your messy fingers in his direction, he nods and lets you take over. With a quick self dismissal of 'be right back, babe', you run off to clean up. After dashing off to the apartment upstairs, you toss the rag into the wash and wash your hands thoroughly before going to pick out another rag to clean the bar with. You're still jittery from all the excitement and adrenaline is rushing through your veins as you come down from the thrill of what just happened, so you take a minute to take a mental breather and calm your energy. The last thing you want is someone to start feeling your jittery, happy energy and start acting like a crackhead-- Sammy is the only one allowed in the club with a crackhead pass, thank you very much!

After successfully calming yourself down, you freshen up a little and straighten your outfit before running back downstairs to the main portion of the club. Exhaling softly, you take a quick once over of the club to read everyone's energy and are satisfied when you find nothing but happy, buzzed energies. You bash back behind the bar, playfully smacking Bendy's rear as you pass by him. Startled, your husband yelps as he nearly drops the bottle of Malibu Rum he was holding, and scrambles to catch it before shooting a glare over in your direction. A wink is enough to placate him, causing him to giggle and shake his head in amusement before going back to work.

"Damn woman, gonna be 'da death of me." He snickers as a grey blush settles over his cheeks.

"Sounds like my ex-wife!" interjects a drunken customer. Bendy glances up from the drink he's in the process of mixing, and smiles politely before humming in acknowledgment as he goes back to work. The drunken guy continues to ramble. "Yeeeah, thisss pretty little thing. What 'bout yours? Youuu got a wife??! Yooouuuu gots a weddin' ring!" The drunken toon slurs, while raising an eyebrow at Bendy. Bendy chuckles and nods. The guy is probably too inebriated to realize his wife is the co-owner of the club and literally standing just a few feet from where he is shouting, laughing at the conversation her husband is unwillingly a part of.

Bendy glances over at you, catching your eyes as you smirk and gigglesnort at him. He just smiles and shakes his head at you before looking back at the customer as he wipes up a spill. "I do, I do have a wife. Prettiest dame I've ever seen in my entire life." He admits while bobbing his head. "She's 'da best damn thing 'dats ever happened 'ta me."

"Doessssss she work here?" He asks. Bendy snorts. 'Does she work here'??? _Really?!_ God, she practically _runs_ this joint all by herself! Bendy nods in your direction just down the bar, causing the toon to whip his head around to you. His eyes widen when you politely wave before going back to work, unaware that the toon is still gawking your form. Bendy notices this and thickly clears his throat to capture the attention of the toon. When he looks back at Bendy, he finds he's under the attentive gaze of not _**Bendy The Bar Owner** , _but rather _**Bendy The Mob Boss of ToonTown**. _Your husband narrows his eyes and irritably taps his fingernails against the bar top as he gives the toon a chance to correct himself, which he eagerly does the _millisecond_ his fear causes him to sober up;

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry! I think I let my alcohol get to me for a minute. I meant no disrespect sir, She's a beautiful woman." The toon says while raising his hands defensively, trying to show that he meant no harm. Bendy raises his eyebrows in surprise at the toon's words and his submissive gesture; honestly, that's the first time someone has corrected their behavior in the entire time he's been with you. Neat! Didn't know they could do that! Bendy nods his head and instead of leaping across the bar to choke the man like he had expected to do, he simply waves his hand dismissively and says; "It's cool. Thanks for apologizing. You're 'da first 'ta do 'dat... anyone who has ever stared at her like 'dat almost never apologizes unless I force 'em 'ta."

"Really?" The toon says, widening his eyes. "I just... I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries by saying this, but I'd expect people would be groveling at her feet begging for forgiveness, due to her beauty. Not that it's a good thing but... still."

Bendy shakes his head with a chuckle. "Nah, 'dat all goes out 'da window when they find out she is married and isn't 'da type 'ta cheat. They usually get nasty with her, and then I have 'ta pop up 'ta beat someone's face inside out, because they disrespected my woman. Insultin', hurtin', or upsettin' my wife is 'da fastest way 'ta piss me off."

"She's a good one, then! A keeper, for sure! My wife--... _ex-wife..._ had the opposite problem. They'd find out she's married and... well, the ring never stopped her." The toon sighs. "Hey, can I get another drink?"

"Mhm... Sorry 'bout your ex-wife, man. Take it from me-- someone better will come into your life one day. But yeah, I can get you another drink. Whaddaya want, man?" Bendy asks.

"Thanks... I'd like an old fashioned-- bourbon, preferably. I used to love em, but no one really makes them the way I like anymore." The toon replies. Bendy widens his eyes at his words and begins to chuckle under his breath. Shaking his head in amusement, he sighs before nodding. 

"I can understand 'dat and as a toon who has been around for 91 years, I can _definitely_ relate 'ta wanting a drink 'ta be made a certain way. Luckily for you, my wife's specialty is 'da old fashioned... mostly because it's my favorite drink. Lemme call her 'ovah, yeah?" Bendy says before nodding at the toon. He looks down the bar, eyes searching for your form. When he finally finds you, he leans back a little and shouts out towards you; "Ayy, kitten?"

You pop your head up and look at your husband with wide-eyes. "What's up, daddy-o?"

Bendy snorts at the pet-name and chuckles before asking; "I need one of your specialties. Guy is divorced and hasn't had a _bourbon_ old fashioned for a lonnnnng time. Can you do 'dat for me?"

With a bright smile you nod and get to work. You gather all the ingredients you'll need to make it; sugar cubes, bitters, bourbon, club soda, orange slices and some orange peels, and a maraschino cherry. Then, you started on making the actual drink; in the old-fashioned style glasses, you drop a sugar cube in it, and begin to saturate it with some bitters. Once it's saturated, you add an orange slice and begin to _'muddle'_ the drink. After it's been muddled thoroughly, you fill it with ice. Then, you add the bourbon and stir everything to mix it all up before you finish off the drink with a _splash_ of club soda. Then, you add a orange peel and a cherry for garnish, and then walk the drink down the bar. You slide the drink to the toon, who takes it with a polite bow of his head and an appreciative smile. As the toon takes a swig of the drink you made, Bendy wraps an arm around your waist and quietly whispers what went down with the toon into your ear. You have to resist the strong urge to shudder at the delightful way his lips move against your earlobe, because it tickles like nobody's business. However your husband is still able to notice the slight tremble in your body and gets the bright idea to teasingly nip at your many ear piercings. With a squeal, you playfully slap Bendy's chest, whispering 'knock it off!' while he giggles like the asshole he is.

Your attention is attracted to the pleased hum that falls from the toon's lips. When you turn your head to read his expression, you find his eyes are wide, his cartoonish pupils are dilated-- from happiness or alcohol you're unsure of-- and there is also a wide smile on his face. He looks up at you and Bendy and excitedly exclaims; "This is really good! This is the best old fashioned I've had in years!! How are you so good at making it?"

You lightly shrug your shoulders, not willing to give away your secrets. Bendy, however, decides to poke a little fun at you and just says; _"Eh, she's good with her hands."_

The two of you take one glance at each other, and immediately snort at the inside-joke before trying to calm yourselves down before you raise anyone's suspicions. The toon, though confused, just shrugs and happily continues to sip on his drink before slapping down a hefty tip for both you and Bendy. Bendy pockets the money to add into the safe later tonight, and the two of you unwillingly separate to get back to work.

The clock ticks by and the night wears on, but neither you nor Bendy show any signs of fatigue. You had unlimited energy in supply tonight, thanks to all of the good moods that were like super-charged batteries for you and your abilities. This allowed you to tap into your energy reserves when you felt the slightest symptom of exhaustion creeping in. You were _also_ able to share this energy with your husband, and had been actively doing so whenever he asked for a hit of it. You found that out about that little tidbit of information by sheer dumb luck a couple days ago; he had been suuuuper tired while working the bar, but you, who had been feeding all night long, had bumped into him and unintentionally sent a super-charged bolt of energy into your hubby's system. This allowed the two of you to bounce and zoom around the club as if the both of you just woke up from a refreshing nap. Bendy described it like something along the lines of downing 5 energy drinks and receiving the effects of them without having to deal with the jittery shakes or caffeine withdraws-- which explained why the two of you were currently speeding through the club like a pair of bullets.

Since the bar has been shut down for the night and everyone already was either buzzed or completely shitfaced, you and Bendy could start offering relief to the Angel Twins and Sammy. They were able to focus on waiting tables while you Bendy worked together on cleaning the club up and preparing it for lock down. You were scheduled to go up on stage as the final act tonight, and you were quite excited for it because you had something a little different planned. Most songs the club played were pop, R&B, or hip-hop. You decided to sing something with a little more _oomph_ tonight, and honestly were itching to get up on stage. However, there are a lot of things that need to get done before you can go get ready for your performance tonight. It's why you're in the process of sliding from table to table, grabbing trash and stuffing it all into your trash bag as you go. However, there's a problem that arises. You've just come across a table that was occupied by a bunch of party girls, who apparently hadn't picked up after themselves what so ever... _and your trash bag is full._ You look for Bendy to see if he could take care of this table for you, but he seems to be pretty occupied with a messy table of his own. Sighing heavily, you decide just to ask Alice to take this trash bag out for you while you run and get another one.

You whip your head around the club, looking for her and sigh in relief when you spot her. You can see her on her phone by the bar, so she's probably on break which you honestly hate to interrupt, but.. you _really_ need to get this table clean. Calling out to her captures her attention, and she looks up from her phone with a curious expression on her face as she looks around for you. When she finally finds you, she spots the hefty trash bag in your clutches _and_ the messy table, and chuckles as she figures out what you need her to do. Still, she struts over as she stuffs her phone into her pocket and says in a sly tone of voice; "Hey, Boss Lady. You look a little stuck. Need some help?"

"I'd be _very_ appreciative." You snort. "Can you take this and toss it out back? I need to clean up this table after I get another trash bag, but I have a limited amount of time to get things done. There's a lot to get done."

"Sure. I can do that, beautiful. Just hand me the bag, and I'll take care of it." Alice says with a smooth bob of her head. She stretches her palm out towards you and wiggles her fingers expectingly, waiting for you to pass the heavy trash bag to her, which you do.

"Just be careful, It's 2 AM and probably pitch-black outside. The smog is probably gonna be thick tonight, and that's gonna make it hard to see. I'd suggest taking one of the boys with you just in case there are others out there." You advise with a skeptical expression. Alice scoffs and shakes her head while waving her hand dismissively.

"Pffft, I'll be fine! No one is going to be out there. It's 2 AM, if anyone IS out there, they're probably drunkenly stumbling home. I'll be _fine..._ just count the seconds until I return! If I'm not back in 5 minutes, come get me." She giggles as she takes the trash and begins to walk off towards the back of the club.

"1 one-thousand, 2 one-thousand..." You retort cheekily, making her laugh and shake her head in amusement as she carries the bag towards the kitchen.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49870806218/in/dateposted/)

After giving Boris a quick kiss, Alice slips out the back door and arrives in the dark, shadowy alleyway behind the club. The area is fenced in, and the door is the only real way in and out of it. Knowing this gives her some time to take a quick breather and just relax; New York air isn't the cleanest by any means, but the chilly night air does feel wonderful against her skin. Her scar has been acting up tonight, and the cool temperature soothes the inflamed skin, even if only a little. Alice leans back against the door and tilts her head back to look up at the night sky. The infamous New York smog is definitely making an appearance tonight, and it's especially thick just like you said it would be. Scoffing with a soft smile, Alice chuckles at herself. She should have known you'd be right-- you usually are about most things. You were the youngest out of everyone in the club... but you were arguably the wisest.

Alice takes a quiet moment to think about you, and all that you've done for everyone. Alice might not say it much or even show it much, but she holds a deep appreciation for you. You've done a lot for everyone at the club, her included. Sammy feels more accepted and feels like he's able to be himself more without being judged. Allison is able to let her hair down around you and just be herself instead of this idealized character she's _supposed_ to be. Alice herself feels like you're the mom she never got to have, because you're always there when she has a melt down. If Boris doesn't have her covered, then she knows for a fact that you do. Speaking of Boris, that lovable dork has been a whole lot happier with you around. You don't tease him for some of his stranger quirks, and help him embrace them if anything. Of course, Bendy is arguably the most appreciative of them all. Everyone could see the effect you had on him. It was in his eyes, it was in the way he moved. Nothing he ever does says anything other than _'I love her, I love her, I love her',_ and if that isn't the sweetest thing Alice had ever heard, then she doesn't know what real love is like. She and Boris are still pretty early on in their relationship, but she hopes that one day they'll have the same kind of love you and Bendy have for each other. 

With a pleased, happy hum and a soft smile, she pushes herself off the door and goes to throw the trash in the big dumpster. She grunts under her breath as she lifts it over her shoulder and tosses it into the dumpster before slamming it shut.

"Jesus, Batty." She grumbles. "What did you put in there?"

_"Maybe a body... Maybe yours..."_

Alice's eyes widen when her head pops up and she finds a large group of men stepping out of the shadows-- they're all wearing black and judging by their faces, they're all 100% human. Alice must not have seen them because they were standing in the shadows, right in her blind spot. **FUCK.** Damn blind eye! Because of that, she's heavily out numbered, and can't get to the door or call for help! Shit! Well, she's only left with one option; _survive._ She gets ready for a fight and raises her fists in defense, just like Bendy taught her to do. But she admittedly falters in her confidence when _more men_ just keep piling out of the shadows. She's honestly not surprised she didn't see them, it's really dark back here... How'd they get in though? Hm... must have climbed over the fence... Bah! No time to worry about that, she has to focus on the present! Don't get distracted! That's the number one rule! Stay focused!

"What do you want? Whatever it is, I don't have it! Fuck off!" She snarls defensively while adjusting her stance. God, how many are there? 11? 12?! Shit.

"Oooh, feisty!" purrs one of the humans. "Pity you're a toon. I like feisty girls."

So they're anti-toon humans. _Double shit._

"So? The whole point of comin' here was to have some fun. That's why we're here, right boys? So... let's have some fun!" Says another. There's a collective cry of excited shouts that make Alice nervous-- she can't take out 12 guys on her own. Maybe 3 or 4, but not 12!

"Hahaha, yeeeah! Hey wait a minute boys, did you guys hear that?" Says one of the humans.

"Hear what? The fuck you talking about?" Snarls another.

"I thought I heard shouting. Kinda like something shouting--"

_" **KIIIIIIIYYAAHHHH**!!"_

Alice watches with wide-eyed as the kitchen back door suddenly swings open and you come _(literally)_ flying out of the door, startling the humans enough to where they unintentionally clear a pathway directly for the kitchen door. Alice takes the chance to dash right for you, where you're hovering in the air, repeatedly kicking the shit out of some humans, right in their dirty faces. You weren't physically strong, but a high heeled boot to the face is gonna hurt regardless, especially when they have sharp spiky heels just like the ones on the thigh-highs you're wearing!

 _"Fuck you, you fucking motherfucker! Back the fuck up!!!"_ You screech angrily, kicking in which ever direction that you're able to to force the humans away from the door. Just as Alice makes it to the doorstep, Boris and Bendy come flying out of the door, both with angry expressions on their usually pleasant faces. Alice is actually kind of scared-- she's never seen such a vicious sneer on Bendy.... or Boris, for that matter. Still, at least she's safe! With a sigh of relief, she rushes for Boris, and collides into his side with a soft huff as the air is forcefully expelled from her lungs upon impact. The big guy is so tall and sturdy that he doesn't even budge. The most he even does is just _barely_ shift-- then again, the guy IS, like, nearly 7 ft tall. Not only that, but hes quite beefy underneath all that fur. He and Bendy pretty much have the same work out regimen, so they're both well built. They could easily take down some of these guys and rip through them like paper dolls. Still, their numbers are concerning...

"How'd you guys know I was in trouble?" Alice asks, just slightly out of breath from running so fast as she is held close by Boris, who has wrapped an arm around her protectively. Boris continues to watch you go _ham_ on the humans, wildly kicking anyone that dare come near the doorstep with the pointed heel of your thigh-highs, as your wings hold you up in the air to keep you out of their reach. The spiked heels of your boots are kind of bloodied now, thanks to the violent thrashing you've been doing as you repeatedly drive it into as many ugly human faces as possible. Still, blood can be washed off. Shoes can be replaced. Lives cannot be replaced however, which is why Bendy and Boris are keeping a close eye on you, as you express your rage in the only way you can right now-- violent kicks, and angry banshee cries of pure, unbridled **HATRED.**

Boris tries to ignore your rage-filled cry of _' **GO EAT A SNOT-SOUFFLE** , **YOU FUCKIN SNOT GUZZLER**!' _and answers Alice's question; "Batty was coming into the kitchens to throw some trash away as well as look for you, because she was concerned when you hadn't come back inside. As she came within range of the back door, she felt your aura surrounded by a bunch of others and she panicked when she felt you were scared. So, she called Bendy and I for back up. Your sister and Sammy are armed, waiting inside for you to return. You should go inside and keep the customers safe."

Alice doesn't look like she wants to let go of Boris, but when he presses a light kiss to the top of her head and and nuzzles his snout against her nose, she is able to find the bravery to release him and nod. "Stay safe." She mumbles before rushing back inside. Boris grins at her as she leaves, but quickly turns that grin into a sneer the moment she is absent. He is LIVID at the idea that someone would dare hurt his girl. Honestly, he is glad Alice is inside-- he doesn't want her to see what he's about to do to some of these guys, especially if what you said about their auras containing some traces of lust is true.

"So how are we going to do this?" Boris asks. Bendy doesn't answer-- he's too busy making sure no one is getting to close to you as you flail around in the air, wildly flapping your wings to keep you a-float. Though, he does chuckle at the vicious insults spilling from your lips like venom. God, you had to be _really_ pissed off to be screaming the way you are. Then again, he supposes he shouldn't be too surprised. You _are_ heavily protective of those you care about-- gosh, he still remembers the way you tore into him when he made a nasty comment about humans the night he met you. You could be a demon in your own right. Many people forget-- he might be an ink demon, but YOU were one as well... succubi are a genre of demon, after all. You were dangerous in your own right. Not in the same way _he_ was, but still.

Bendy watches as you drop to the ground in between he and Boris, flaring your wings protectively as dark, black smoke begins to billow around the lower half of your form. Bendy recognizes the smoke-- it's the same fog or mist that you pumped into those two girls that harassed the both of you way back. Curious, he reaches a hand out to touch the smoke, and is surprised when it moves to shroud his form in a defensive manner, much like the way it hangs around your waist... and when he makes contact with it, it feels... _familiar._ It's then that he realizes-- this is no ordinary power of yours. **_This is your aura, coming out to protect you, to attack on your command._** He watches in amazement as your aura moves to protectively engulf the lower half of Boris's form as well, before fully encircling the humans. None of them are going to be able to get away without crossing the dark, smoky river of your soul's essence. Bendy knows what will happen the moment they try to flee and make contact-- they'll be plagued with vile visions, horrible illusions that are specially tailored for each individual, that very well could drive them insane if forced on them long enough. You seem to be protecting Boris and Bendy from the effects from the cloud... either that, or you can willingly choose who to inflict torture upon... and possibly to what degree.

"Boss...?" Boris asks as he eyes the smoke skeptically, reminding Bendy that he's never seen the extent of your powers or prowess in action. Bendy shakes his head to force him out of his thoughts and scrambles to reassure Boris that the smoke is not harmful to him. Once Bendy explains what the smoke is and what it does, Boris visibly relaxes and goes back to keeping an eye on the humans. "So what do we do?"

"I believe the goal is to leave no one alive, Boris." You murmur softly.

"Are.... are you sure? Can we get away with that? I shed. Like, a lot. That's a lot of evidence." Boris asks in a semi-nervous tone. "I don't wanna go to jail..."

"Boris, I'm LITERALLY in charge of 'da entire city of ToonTown." Bendy reminds his best friend. "I think we're gonna be fine."

"Oh! Oh yeah, okay. Okay, let's kick some ass then." Boris says. You and Bendy nod before mentally preparing for a fight. As the three of you close in on the group of angry humans, you begin to enclose your aura around them, forcing them to tighten their group together in order to keep away. Like frightened, fat rats trapped in a room full of rising water, they climb and clamber over one another in an attempt to get to safety. But your keen senses pick up something; a familiar scent, a familiar aura... one that you aren't happy to see again. Your eyes flutter shut as you try to hone in on it's placement, trying to confirm what you think might be true. The sudden halt in movement of your aura and form confuse the boys, who audibly express their confusion through little stutters and stumbled words. They glance questioningly at each other, wondering of the other has an answer to what you're doing. However, they receive no answer, and just shrug before looking back at you.

...And then your eyes open.

Bendy and Boris watch with wide eyes as your eyes turn entirely black-- the pupils, the irises, the sclera, it's all entirely black. Not only that, but your smokey aura has begun to grow darker in color, turning almost ** _pitch black_**. In the dim lighting of the alleyway, that's a terrifying thing-- for the humans. They can't see your aura, which means if they go to move, they're not sure what they're going to be stepping into. A safe spot, or a personal hellish nightmare that not even Satan could stand? _Mmmm, decisions, decisions._ This would concern Bendy and Boris if they didn't know you. Thankfully, they _do_ know you, and trust you enough not to hurt them. Besides, what they're not aware of is that your aura is a lot like a second brain-- it's aware of who is a threat and who isn't. It's not going to harm someone on the same side. However, your husband is concerned. "Shit. Baby? Baby, is everything okay?" Bendy asks in a slight panic-- the last time you had those eyes, you weren't in full control of yourself. "What's going on? Talk 'ta me, baby."

"It's fine." You reply, giving valid proof to Bendy that you are 100% in control, which makes him sigh in relief. "But there's someone here we've met before, and they're not happy. Probably came back with a crew to try and get back at us."

"What?! That's impossible!" Cries out one of the humans.

"Yeah, we just picked a random spot to jump toons at for fun!!!"

"Then you've been lied to. If you don't believe me, I'm sure I can persuade them to tell the truth... isn't that right, _Mike?"_ You purr devilishly.

There's a collective groan of "God damn it, Mike!" from the humans. The familiar name causes a memory to spark and flicker to life behind Bendy's wide, shocked eyes. However, those same eyes narrow in anger the moment he realizes that Mike, from the construction crew, decided to try and get a little vengeance. Your husband's body begins to dribble boiling ink the moment as his rage begins to grow, and grow, until it pops and reveals itself in the form of a guttural growl... and as angry as Bendy is, he does not want to shift into his ink form-- the transformation is quite strenuous on his body and quite painful, and he would like to _avoid_ having to pop bones in and out of place if he can. This is why he closes his eyes and takes a couple deep, calming breaths to soothe himself. However, like the doting wife you are, you can't just sit on the sidelines... you feel the need to help him, so you do. Your aura surrounding him turns white before it is suddenly sucked up into Bendy's body, flooding his veins with a strong amount of soothing energy... as well as a strong dose of super-charged energy to keep him awake and alert. Bendy supposes that's your way of telling him to stay alert and be-fucking-careful.

"So, you came back..." Bendy murmurs before opening his eyes. "Why?"

Mike, the fucking coward, doesn't speak at first in hopes that his friends won't sell him out. The majority of them stick by him, but there are 2 or 3 that are pissed off and quick to reveal him by shoving him out of the tightly closed group. He stumbles out in front of you and falls face-first onto the concrete, but when he lifts his head up there is no mistaking that face. It's definitely Mike, and he looks pissed. He throws a quick glare over his shoulder, probably ticked off at the 2-3 people that revealed his identity to the three of you. Still, he looks over and glares at Bendy. His hair is entirely askew, and his eyes are bloodshot. He looks very drunk, and very angry, like he's been in the misery pit of hell for the past week. He points threateningly at your husband and spews out; "I lost my god damn job because of you and your fucking wife."

"I didn't do shit, and neither did she. You talked shit about my wife and you paid 'da consequences. Simple as 'dat. Had you not been a disrespectful twat, you'd still be working on 'dat apartment complex right now. It's not my fault your mother never taught yous some manners." Bendy says with a firm shake of his head. "It had been 'da same result if you'd had talked about anyone's wife. 'Dats why you gotta have respect for others. Women are people too, yous sexist prick."

"YOU TOOK MY JOB AWAY FROM ME!!! If it hadn't been for your wife, I'd be able to pay rent! It's toons like you that are the reason we humans struggle for things we DESERVE!" He snarls in a poor attempt to intimidate your husband. Honestly, it's a bad move on Mike's part because all he did was just add fuel to Bendy's raging fire.

"YOU DISRESPECTED MY WIFE. SHE OWES YOU NOTHING, _TOONKIND_ OWES YOU NOTHING." Bendy roars back so loudly that the entire mass of humans behind Mike fall to their knees in an attempt to shield themselves-- Bendy's roar echos off the brick and concrete walls of the tall buildings surrounding his club, making it sound like the earth beneath everyone's feet is shaking. With the amount of rage flowing through his system, you'd honestly wouldn't be surprised if he _could_ make the earth shake. "It is **NOT** my god damn fault yous can't learn when 'ta keep your mouth shut. My wife and I are **NOT** at fault because **YOU** can't control your temper, and if you keep mouthing off, I'm not gonna be at fault for my own temper, capiche?! _Watch your tongue, slick, before I cut it off!"_

"Well, if your wife wasn't a little cock sucking bitch--"

" **YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH** , **YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A** \--!" Bendy roars before tackling Mike to the floor in a fiery blaze of fury. As soon as they collide, all hell breaks lose. You loose your concentration on your aura for a moment, which allows 3 cowardly humans to leave-- probably the very ones that pushed Mike out of the crowd in the first place now that you think about it. However, despite your break in concentration, the others don't move to leave. In fact, they just lunge towards you, Bendy, and Boris, caught in a rage that one of their boys has been attacked by a 'filthy toon'. You immediately refocus, managing to catch 5 of them in your infuriated aura. Black, vile smoke forces its way down their throats, into their ears and up their noses. They cough and gag on the smoke as it fills their lungs and works it's way into their bloodstreams, eventually going up into their brain where it settles in the **_occipital lobe_** and the ** _amygdala_** _,_ which is conveniently located in the _**temporal lobe**._ The occipital lobe controls vision, while the amygdala is where the fear-response starts. This is what allows you to have control over them.

It's poetic to you, actually. Their own bodies provides you the very means to tear them apart from the inside out. Like the roots of a tree, the smoky tendrils of your aura writhe and wriggle around in their heads as it makes itself at home within their skulls. They dig into the brain, and are able to squeeze through the _tightest_ of spaces due to their misty physical form. From there, your abilities affect them like a cancer, attacking the brain until it eventually has taken over their entire mind. The longer you allow your smoky tendrils to take root, the more intense and more vivid the illusion becomes, and you'll eventually effect their entire system of senses. Food tastes like it's rotting, or molding... sometimes, it even becomes something else entirely! For example; a raisin becomes the body of a cricket or a spider, and spaghetti becomes worms or maggots. What is thought to be wine on the tongue can easily be twisted around until it is mistaken for a thick globby chunk of coagulated blood. Sound is another thing that is affected. Voices and speech can be distorted; a word of comfort can come across as a threat, or an otherworldly sound that chills you to the bone. Familiar faces fall apart before their eyes, turning into corpses or into terrifying monsters that even horror movie directors would be frightened of. Your abilities are amazing, and you are able to control _every single little aspect_ of their nightmares. It doesn't matter how hard they try to fight back, because you can _always_ amp up their nightmares. Your tendrils feed you information; their desires, their fears, things that make them angry or upset, things they've said or done to other people-- you receive it all. If it's in their memories, thoughts or feelings, then you know all about it the moment your tendrils prod the fleshy fleshy parts of their brain.

This is the other half of you. This is the other side of the coin that no one else but Bendy is aware about. This is the side that you don't show people, because when you get angry, you don't just get mean-- you get _utterly nasty_ and have no remorse for havoc you wreak. This 'dark side' of you is really the more demonic nature of your toon-blood coming out. This is how it makes itself known; Complete. Utter. Chaos.

As you're creating your own hellish playground with the heads of the 5 humans, Boris is going to town on the remaining 3 left for him to take down. It's not very well known how Boris fights, because Boris honestly doesn't like fighting. _That doesn't mean he can't fight though!_

Boris is well aware of his size. He's 7 ft tall, how could be **NOT** notice the way he towers over everyone? He's a behemoth compared to Bendy's height of 6 ft 3 inches, and he is **ESPECIALLY** giant when compared to Alice's height. which sits comfortable between 5 feet and 5 inches to 5 feet and 8 inches.... and don't get him started about how tiny _you_ look when you stand next to him! _You're the shortest of the bunch!_ Still, he uses his size to his advantage-- he barely has to put any effort into his swings because his hands are fucking **GINORMOUS.** However, Boris is still angry that someone tried to put their hands on his lady, so he's actually putting effort into the fight this time, and the results are _brutal_. Boris's swings have enough power to crack bones on impact, and _crack they do!_

When he swings his fist down and knocks one of the guys across the head with a vicious snarl, the sound of skull plates snapping echo through the alleyway, reverberating off the walls-- and he doesn't stop there! When the first human is down and leaking brain juice all over the concrete, Boris turns right around and bends at the waist, sinking his large canines into someone's shoulder, penetrating deep into the muscles. He then crunches his jaw down on the bones and begins to shake them like a rag doll back and forth. The sight would be funny to watch in all honestly, if it weren't for the guy's painful screams as he is shaken like a dog toy. Eventually, Boris swings his head to the side and spits the human out of his mouth with a disgusting sound of _"PAHTOO!"._ The human is thrown into the wall with such force that his neck snaps upon impact, and he falls to the ground, dead. When Boris turns to the final human, he extends his claws and shreds the human into ribbons.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49872715636/in/photostream/)

As you and Boris are kicking ass, Bendy and Mike are going at it. Mike isn't a shrimpy little guy-- he's built, probably from bouncing from construction job to construction job due to his loose lips and bad attitude. So when Mike swings, it actually fucking _hurts._ Mike and Bendy wrestle around on the floor, exchanging violent blows to each other's faces. Honestly, Mike fights pretty well-- he's probably had some form of training, Bendy supposes. Which isn't good for Bendy because it means the guy has a better chance to defend himself... or hit him back with a really devastating move. It's worrying, and Bendy is actually concerned about this fight because Mike has actually managed to get a good few licks in, and bruise Bendy's pretty face... and judging by the slimy, metallic taste in his mouth, Mike just split Bendy's lip open with that last punch he managed to get him with. Having had enough of getting his ass beat, Bendy kicks Mike off of him and scrambles to his feet before backing away to take a breather and reassess the situation. Mike pants heavily, sweat dripping down the front of his face as his chest heaves; he has stamina, but not the stamina of an ink demon. Mike can hit like a truck, but he can only do it for so long before getting tired. That's the advantage Bendy has over him-- he might hit hard, but even military tanks will run out of fuel eventually.

Bendy never takes his eyes off of Mike, even as he turns his head to the side to spit out a thick glob of ink blood that audibly plops against the concrete from the weight it has behind it, due to it's thick mixture of both blood and ink. Bendy uses his thumb to swipe at some of the left over blood, glancing down at it with an impressed expression for looking back up at Mike. "Gotta admit! Yous pack quite 'da punch..." He says before spitting out more ink blood. God, he hasn't tasted his own blood in forever. It's gross. Vile. Yuck. He looks down at his thumb and moves to swipe more off his lower lip...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49872183883/in/photostream/)

...But then Bendy suddenly grins as he looks back up at Mike, revealing partially bloodied teeth as he flicks away the left over blood on his lip. His eyes flash bright red, and Bendy's inky aura makes an appearance. Thick, blobby clouds of black ink begin to swirl in the air around his form as red light crackles angrily around his hands and feet. Bendy's footsteps light up the concrete as he takes a few leisurely steps forward before dropping his voice a couple octaves as he says threateningly; "But your first mistake was deciding 'ta throw hands with a **demon**."

Mike doesn't like the look of Bendy's aura, and quickly draws a pocketknife to protect himself the moment Bendy charges for him. Unfortunately, Bendy doesn't see the blade in his hand until the last moment-- _but,_ thanks to the barely noticeable glint of street lights flashing against the shiny metal blade, Bendy _is_ able to dodge Mike's wild swing at the last minute. The slice would have been deadly-- it would have cut Bendy across the chest, but thanks to his quick reflexes, it only ended up slicing him across the bicep. Bendy hisses in pain as he leaps away, his hand immediately flying up to apply pressure to the wound. He can feel the ink blood soaking through his gloves, and curses under his breathe when he pulls his hand back into view and finds his fingers coated in blood. _Shit. He's slipping._ Gotta hit up the gym more. Well, at least he got a couple licks in earlier, so he supposes he's not doing too shabby... Still, that fuckin' hurt. However, when Bendy glances away from his hands and checks on Mike, he finds that he's not the only one that got hit. Mike is swaying in place with one hand on his head and the other cradling his stomach, groaning uncomfortably as he openly gags several times. Realization strikes Bendy, causing him to grin when he figures out that when Mike sliced his arm, he probably got in range of his aura and is currently under it's effects. This gives Bendy the opening he's been looking for, and he wastes no time in rushing forward to take advantage of it. Bendy has to take every opportunity he can get, because while Mike has been affected by Bendy's aura, he hasn't been in it long enough for the effects to fully take root. 

Bendy decides to stop fuckin' around and begins to wail on Mike with everything he's got-- left hook, right hook, uppercut, Bendy does it all. He delivers blow after blow to Mike, who just groans and grunts in anger as he takes every punch. Grimacing, Mike tries to fight back but finds himself unable to as he spends more time within the poisonous effects of Bendy's aura and begins to feel drained by it. The thick clouds also leave what almost looks like chemical burns on his skin the moment they touch him. His skin gets irritated, red, swollen and flaky, burning and itching the longer and longer he spends time in Bendy's inky cloud. Bendy himself, on the other hand, is doing fantastic. His eyes are narrowed, and he's entirely focused on taking Mike down with his fists and forces every ounce of rage he has into his punches. "All I asked--" Bendy begins to explain as he punches Mike in the jaw, cracking his head back from the force. "Was 'dat you respected my wife." Bendy pauses his speech to swing his other arm right into Mike's jaw, sending his head cracking back in the _opposite_ direction this time. "But because you can't seem 'ta do 'dat..." Bendy growls before straight up roundhouse-kicking Mike in the face so hard that he falls flat on his back. After kicking the pocketknife a bit of a ways away, Bendy sneers down at him before finishing his statement with a snarl; "...Now you gotta die."

"You don't have the balls." Mike coughs out before trying to spit a large chunk of his blood out at Bendy, who just casually dodges it with ease.

"Really? Says who?"

"It's against the law to murder! You'll go to jail!" 

"Mmm. See, here's 'da thing. _I..._ am in charge of ToonTown. _I..._ am well aware of what the laws in my city are. _Self-defense is a valid reason 'ta kill someone, especially if they sent a death-threat 'ta my wife's phone."_ Bendy says as he stares down at Mike with narrowed eyes. Mike's eyes widen in shock as he realizes Bendy has had him figured out this entire time. Bendy chuckles darkly as he spots the sudden change in expression on Mike's face and says; "Surprised? What, you didn't think I'd be able 'ta trace 'dat call back to your shitty little hotel room where you're conveniently staying at, right here in ToonTown? Mike, I think you're forgettin' who 'da fuck I am." Bendy snorts before bending at the waist and stooping over Mike. He grins cockily as he begins to explain; "I am not just 'mayor' of ToonTown, kay? I am the _Mob Boss of ToonTown._ I have connections, and I'll use those connections 'ta do my damnedest 'ta protect my wife, because I take her safety _very fuckin' seriously_. Oh, and by 'da way It's very much legal in my city 'ta kill in 'da name of self defense as long as you have proof... _and guess who didn't delete the death-threat off of her phone, just in case?"_

"You son of a BITCH! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!" Mike snarls as he suddenly leaps up off the ground and begins to reach for the pocket knife a couple of feet away from him on the pavement. Bendy is startled at the sudden movement and begins to back away to get to safety, because he'd never be able to reach the pocket knife in time even if he used demon speed. However, something Bendy can only describe as _amazing_ happens. A dark tendril of smoky energy suddenly whips through the air with alarming speed before it reaches for Mike, and shoves itself down his throat, effectively halting him in place. Bendy watches with _wide-fucking-eyes_ as Mike begins to choke and gag on the pitch-black coil of energy, and whips around in shock just in time to find you abandoning the 5 humans you were previously busy mind-fucking in order to save your husband's life. Judging by the way they're whimpering and trembling while murmuring utter nonsense, Bendy supposes they've successfully been... how shall we say... _'_ _taken care of'._

Bendy watches with morbid, child-like amazement as you exhale a **HUGE** cloud of your aura towards Mike, who is just barely able to see what you're doing out of the corners of his wide, frightened eyes. The large, gloomy collection of energy currently sailing towards Mike is especially dark-- in fact, Bendy notes that it is _much_ darker than the rest of your aura and theorizes that it's made up of raw, negative energy... _which meant you intended on doing some serious damage_ _._ Four tendrils begin to grow out of the cloud of raw negative energy and reach for Mike, who is just conscious enough to realize the horror that awaits him the moment those tendrils reach his system. It's not hard to guess what will happen to him-- he saw what you did to 5 of his friends... and he very much does not want to join the club. So with his pocketknife in hand, he falls to his knees and helplessly tries to slice through the foggy tentacles... but since they are made of pure smoke, the blade just glides through the air, _useless._

Mike is unable to breathe, thanks to the black smoke that is currently filling his lungs, effectively depriving him of oxygen. Your coils force his lungs to expand by pushing up against the edges, forcing him to inhale as much smoke as he possibly can. Bendy watches in morbid curiosity as Mike's face begins to turn _oh-so-pretty_ shades of blue and purple, his body beginning to panic because it's not receiving enough oxygen to properly function. Mike watches with wide, frantic eyes as your tendrils steadily creep towards him, before rearing back and then lunging for him like snakes. Two of the coils surge up his nose, while the other two force their way into his ears, and the moment they make contact with Mike's brain, he begins to scream bloody murder. Your coils are no longer focused on trying to choke him out, and have instead turned their entire devotion to driving him as insane as possible. However, Bendy isn't sure if he wants to know what horrid vision you're forcing on Mike, because he's suddenly started to thrash around on the concrete floor like a fish, flailing and kicking wildly as he tries to scramble away from some unseen attacker. Tears of sheer horror begin to pour down Mike's cheeks as he begins to wail like he's in agony, hands flying down to his legs like they just got crushed with something heavy if his agonized cry of "MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" is anything to go by.

More tentacles of pure, dark, negative energy seep from your panting form, as you push all of your hatred out into Mike. Your chest heaves rapidly as you grunt and hold your hands out towards Mike, twisting and twirling your wrists and fingers as you try to force your tendrils into the darkest depths of this perverted man's mind. What you find is not pretty. There's a reason Dylan never found a record of Mike-- apparently, Mike is a repeat sexual assaulter, but has managed to intimidate all of his victims into keeping their mouths shut. The poor things-- the things he's said to them should never be said to a person... This is why you've taken it upon yourself to be their revenge... their hand of retribution. If the human law system will not punish this man, then _you will._ Your coils wrap around the entirety of Mike's body, and you allow yourself just this once to let go and not hold back-- this man has done horrible things to woman... _and to some men as well._ You will not let him go free.

**He shall be punished.**

You continue to mentally torture the man in a brutal fashion until you're entirely sure he's been driven bonkers. Then and only then to you release your hold on him and withdraw your tendrils back into your body. Your aura had moved to cover the entirety of the alleyway during your fit, so it takes a couple minutes for you to suck everything back in _and_ to calm yourself down.

Once your eyes have gone back to normal and you've sufficiently managed to calm down, you turn your head and are saddened to find your husband swaying in place. He looks exhausted-- and bloody. The only real wounds he has are a couple bruises on his cheeks, the sliced arm and the split lip, but you know he's probably feeling tired due to the fading affects of the adrenaline rush from the fight. You quickly rush over to him just in time to catch him as he sways a little too far forward and nearly splats flat on his face. He giggles all dopey like before apologizing as you help him back onto semi-steady feet. 

A quick inquisitive glance over at Boris is enough for Boris to smile and reveal that he's feeling okay, and you nod appreciatively before returning your focus back on Bendy. 

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up while Boris calls the police to come take care of these guys, yeah?"

"Sounds good 'ta me, baby cakes."

When you help guide Bendy back inside of the club, every-single-patron freaks the fuck out when they catch sight of your bloodied husband leaning on you. Many whip out their phones to record the event, _which probably means this is going to hit the news in the morning. Great._ Still, you don't bother to try to tell your patrons to remain calm. There's no point, because you know they wouldn't listen. So instead of just shouting at the top of your lungs to explain everything, you call Allison over towards you when you spot her, and have her walk with you a couple minutes as you try to explain the situation to her. After she's been informed of what went down, you ask her to inform the club so nobody thinks your husband is dying-- that's one news flash you _don't_ want to wake up to in the morning. She nods, and quickly moves towards the sound system back stage to announce what went down, while you work on smuggling your exhausted husband back to the office with as little interruptions as possible. A couple eager customers try to follow you, unaware of the boundaries they're crossing in their own excitement, but you just remind them of their place with a nasty snarl of 'backthefuckup'. They eventually catch the message that you're not fucking around, and back off.

Kicking in the door to the office, Bendy sighs in relief as you hesitantly release your hold on him and allow him to strut over to his desk where he plops his exhausted ass on the actual desk top. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49872674401/in/dateposted/)

_(Not gonna lie, this picture makes my heart skip a beat. o_o)_

Growling in annoyance, Bendy practically rips his suspenders off his shoulders, and nearly tears his bow tie when trying to untie it as soon as possible in order to relieve himself somehow. Your poor husband, his face is _covered_ in bruises. Not to mention that nasty bloody lip which is still gushing ink-blood. Bendy cringes before grunting in pain as he tries to comfortable adjust himself on the desk without causing further damage to the slice on his arm-- he doesn't know how bad it is because he hasn't really gotten a good look at it, but he still doesn't want to take the risk. Bendy reaches a gloved hand up and feels his bloodied lip, and frowns at the sight of thick ink-blood coating his fingers. "Sonofabitch... fucker split open one of my scars." He snarls irritably.

"Let me get you cleaned up." You softly murmur, already moving towards the desk to grab that first-aid kit you tucked away into one of the drawers a couple weeks ago.

"Clean me up?" Bendy asks in confusion before showcasing his confusion with a vague hand gesture; "Da fuck you talkin' about, toots? I'll be fine. I just need a change of clothes. I can soak in Beauty Ink later and these will close up just fine."

 _"Oh, no you don't!_ Don't think for one **SECOND** that you can get away from me that easily! You're covered in blood and you need your wounds dressed. Lord knows you won't let a doctor within 15 feet of you, so I have to be the one to do it. Luckily for you, I took the liberty of hiding first aid kits all over the club for easy access." You say, lightly scolding your husband. Bendy watches with a confused expression as you rush behind the desk and bend over, sticking your lovely rear into the air as you look deep in one of the drawers for the first aid kit you supposedly hid. Bendy is baffled-- he goes through all of these drawers on a daily basis. How had you managed to hide one inside? For a moment he's about to call your bluff, but when you pop up with a first aid kit in your clutches, he decides to keep his mouth shut and let you work. You round the side of the desk until you're standing in front of your skeptical husband, who sighs and resigns himself to his fate. His hesitation is obvious-- Bendy is the kind of guy to just shrug off wounds, no matter how bad they are. These wounds are life-threatening, but they still need to be dressed to prevent infection.

"You are covered in blood..." You begin to murmur softly as you take a closer look at him. "Take off your shirt and your gloves for me, baby."

"It's a paper cut." Bendy mumbles as he begins buttoning his shirt with an annoyed look on his face, clearly directed towards you as you begin to set up the first-aid kit. Once all of the buttons are undone, he flings the dress shirt off his shoulder and slips it out from his pants where it had been tucked in. He tosses the ruined shirt aside before moving to work on his gloves. His sharp teeth bite down on the edge of one of the gloves before he removes it with his teeth, alone. He spits out the glove and begins to do the same with the other, just as his words finally register with you, causing you to pause in setting up the first aid kit. You look over at Bendy, not entirely sure if you had heard him right. Paper cut? **PAPER CUT**????

"Your arm got sliced open. It's bleeding all over the place!" You screech indignantly, bewildered at how deep in denial he is. Shaking your head back and forth, you continue to set up the first aid kit as you growl under your breath. "Paper cut, I--! that is--! I can't--! You--!"

"Alright, so it's a **BIG** paper cut." Bendy giggles only to hiss in pain when you soak some gauze in rubbing alcohol and apply it straight to the slice on his arm without warning, causing the wound to burn as the alcohol kills all the bacteria. "Ow! Sonofa--! Sweet mother of inky hell! Da fuck you doin', baby?!"

"Stop it!" You hiss angrily, curling your lips into a vicious sneer. "I am trying to have a **_serious_** conversation about your well-being!"

"And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!" He snickers, causing you to roll your eyes and continue to angrily dress his wound, wrapping a roll of gauze bandage around his arm to keep the wound clean and from getting infected. He tilts his head and frowns when he realizes you're actually annoyed with him. So he reaches his good arm over to you and lightly caresses your cheek with his hand, while scooting down the desk a bit to get closer to you. Your eyes grow wet with tears, and flutter shut when his thumb begins to lightly stroke your skin. It's soft, soothing, and it's a silent gesture to show he's sorry before he actually says the words, because he _always_ says the words "I'm sorry" when apologizing.

Leaning into his touch, you let out a shaky, shuddery exhale of breath before whimpering as you let your emotions come to the surface, and begin to outright cry. You had been so worried when you saw how quick Mike had grabbed that pocketknife. There was no way Bendy would have been able to move in time, so you took a huge risk trying to take over Mike's system with your aura. Had it not worked... you don't even want to _think_ about what could have happened. Bendy slowly loops his finger underneath your chin and gently pushes it upward, forcing you to lift your head so he can stare into your eyes. He frowns at the sight of them-- your pie-cut eyes are glistening, probably due to the tears that are rapidly falling down your cheeks as you begin to cry. His thumb lightly strokes your chin, as he lets out a soft trill-like noise before reaching his wounded arm towards you to wrap around your waist. His eyes shut as he pulls you against his bare chest, choosing to lightly rest his chin on top of your head. "My poor baby... **I'm so sorry**... I didn't realize how much 'dat scared you." He mumbles softly, with nuzzling his bruised cheek into your hair. He hears you sniffle and feels you nod your head before saying; 

"It's okay. I forgive you. I just am terrified of losing you..." You quietly murmur, as if admitting it too loud will cause it to come true.

"Losing me?" Bendy says in confusion while pulling his head back to stare down at you with a concerned expression. Tilting his head a little, his eyes search yours as his hands come up to gently swipe away your tears while asking; "Why are you scared of losing me toots? Beside 'da obvious, I mean." 

"My mom and dad are true soulmates. Like us. But mom is a toon, and Dad is a human, which means--"

"Your mom will eventually have 'ta live without him one day because toons don't die of natural causes typically, and you don't want 'ta have 'ta go through 'dat kinda heartbreak..." He murmurs as realization hits him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. His eyes soften and he frowns deeply, ignoring the stinging sensation of his split lip caused by his change in expression. He shakes his head back and forth a little before getting choked up himself. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes at the thought of ever having to leave you behind because he made some sort of foolish mistake. The idea of abandoning you alone is enough to break his heart. Sniffling, he lets out a watery whimper of; _"Oh, baby..."_

The two of you quickly rush back into each other's embraces, hugging each other as tightly as your bodies will physically allow. Bendy's chest begins to shake as he silently sobs, his tears falling down his cheeks and into your hair, soaking the shiny, silky strands. "I will never leave you behind. Okay? I will never do 'dat. I swear on Henry's grave." Bendy says through sniffles and tears. "I swear I will do whatever it takes 'ta keep comin' back home 'ta you. I will fight tooth and nail should somethin' like 'dis ever happen again. Ok?"

You nod, as more tears gather at the brim of your eyes before spilling down your cheeks as the weight of Bendy's oath settles within your mind. You look up at Bendy, and he tilts his head to the side before lightly pressing a kiss to your lips. Neither of you mind the few droplets of blood that transfer from his lip to yours-- most of the blood by now has since dried. Besides, it's not a heavy kiss. It's just a gently pressing of the lips, a soft exchange of passion that has the both of you exhaling through your noses-- or Bendy's equivalent. When you part lips, your rest your foreheads against one another's before chuckling breathily. 

"Can I clean up your lip now?" You ask as you wipe away the few drops of blood that transferred.

"Yeah. 'Dats okay. Go ahead." Bendy says with a gentle nod that has you smile. You grab a small disinfectant wipe and rip open the packet, before taking out the damp cloth and using it to wipe up the blood on Bendy's lip. Bendy keeps himself as still as he possibly can, taking the opportunity to stare down at you with half lidded eyes. He removes his hands from you and braces himself against the desk by placing his palms flat against the desk top.

"Your split lip isn't nearly as bad as it looks. It's just a small tear in the very center of the scar but because the gums, tongue and lips have a lot of blood supply in them... which is why it's so messy." You explain in a soft voice. Bendy hums in acknowledgment, as he was unaware of that. You smile softly as you glance up into his eyes before looking back down at the wound before pulling back to make sure you cleaned up all the blood. Once satisfied, you smile with a gentle nod and say; "I just have to apply some ointment to it, and you'll be good to go."

Bendy smiles softly and goes to speak, but there's a pair of obnoxious knocks at the office door that gathers your attention. Whoever they are, they let themselves in and you can't say you're too surprised to find a smug looking Cuphead and an anxious looking Mugman when the door swings open. They walk in and close the door behind them, before turning to greet you.

"Heeeyyyyy-- **AHH**! **MAN TITTIES**!" shrieks Cuphead before dramatically clasping his hands over his eyes at the sight of Bendy's exposed chest. Mugman rolls his eyes at his brother's annoying behavior before he mouths a silent apology towards you, holding his hands up in surrender. You just giggle and wave it off before mouthing that it's fine before going back to patching Bendy up. You've come to expect stupid reactions and behaviors from Cuphead, because he is a joyful idiot at heart. 

"They're just muscles, you skinny sippy-cup. Sorry you've never been familiar with a set of your own." Snorts Bendy before silencing himself so you can out the ointment on his lip.

Cuphead scoffs and rips his hands off his eyes while giggling snorting, before growing quite concerned at the state of Bendy's lip and arm. He and Mugman walk a little closer towards the two of you. "We just arrived to pay you guys a little visit, but heard... _Allison? Alice? No yeah, Allison_ announcing over the sound speaker what went down. They made us wait to give you guys some privacy before allowing us to check on you. You guys ok? Boris told us all about it. Sounded intense!"

You smile sweetly at the other's protective concern over you and Bendy-- it touched you that they were so worried that they wouldn't even let close friends swing by to check on you before they were sure you two had a couple minutes to recover. That's sweet! "Yeah, we're okay." You reply, seeing as Bendy can't speak because you're in the process of dabbing on some ointment to his lip. 

"Are you alright, Batty? We heard about the death-threat when it happened... I can only imagine what you're feeling right now." Mugman asks as he frowns sympathetically at you.

"Me? No, I'm okay.... how'd you hear about the death threat? Wait! Wasn't there some news story on the TV about it?" You ask while tilting your head and scrunching your face up in confusion.

Mugman nods with a soft smile "Yeah, the media was in a craze about how nonchalant you were with it. How'd they even get a hold of the information that there was a death threat? "

"Probably one of 'da guys I hired 'ta trace 'da phone call blabbed his mouth for a little bit of cash 'ta 'da media. At least he didn't have 'da actual recording-- 'dat is vital evidence for tonight. 'Da media is gonna eat 'dis up 'dat someone tried to assassinate my wife." Bendy mumbles before hopping down from the desk and rounding the side of it so he can go dig through one of the drawers for a spare dress shirt. The two of you have started keeping spare clothes down here in the office for, uh... _reasons._ As Bendy gets dressed, he glances over at you to subtly check you out and see if you're alright... and he smiles when he sees you're already looking at back at him. Of course you would take the opportunity to check him out, that's so like you. Not that he's complaining. _Mmm, not at all_. You bite your lower lip and wink at him before looking back at Cuphead and Mugman as if you hadn't done anything wrong. Bendy shakes his head in disbelief, which confuses the dish-brothers, but they let it slide none the less.

"I'm just glad the two of you are ok. Is the guy dead?" Mugman asks.

"No, but the three people that Boris fought are. The rest are insane." You reply nonchalantly, knowing what the next question is going to be. Bendy notices the sudden change in your tone and body language and dashes around the desk to support you after getting dressed. He wraps an arm around you and holds you close to him, standing up straight and towering over everyone in the room, because the cup bros are average height for males... Bendy is 6 ft 3, so he's fucking _tall._

"Insane? Like... straight-jacket insane?" Cuphead asks with wide eyes. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I did it." You reply smoothly, causing Cuphead's and Mugman's lips to part in shock, as their eyes widen comically large. As if on cue, they both look at Bendy for confirmation.

Your husband bobs his head and offers a more thorough explanation; "It's part'a her abilities. You know how I can control ink? She controls emotion. Auras. She can get in someone's head, and drive 'dem insane by inducing 'dese traumatic illusions that I'm told are very realistic. I've seen her do it only one other time, but it's... kinda interesting 'ta watch in all honesty. Better 'den any horror movie I've seen."

Cuphead and Mugman whip their eyes back over to you, and swallow thickly. "Remind us to never piss you off." Mugman mumbles.

"Duly noted. Now, you're more than welcome to stay here and chat, but I have a show I have to do."

"Hold on, you're PREFORMING tonight?" Cuphead asks. "Oh, I gotta see this."

"Of course you would, you pervert." hisses Bendy. You gigglesnort and dash out of the room to go get ready, leaving the boys to argue among themselves.

"I'm just saying! Bon Bon knows how I am! It's cool! You can call and ask her if you don't believe me. I can look, but I can't touch." Cuphead grins playfully before softening his gaze to a much more serious. "Besides, I actually love Bon Bon. I'd never do _anything_ to risk losing her. I just wanna see your girl preform because I've heard she's really good and I've never seen it. I have no intentions of flirting with anyone tonight, or any other night for the rest of my days if I can help it".

"...Fair enough. Well, then get a move on! I wanna get a good seat. She's been saying she has something special planned, and it's been driving me nuts all day so MOVE IT!" Bendy says before throwing his arms in the air to get the two shorties in front of him out of his way. "I wanna see my baby girl!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The boys rush towards the audience, all eager and excited to get a good glimpse at what you can do on stage. Bendy had an idea of what you had planned, only because you had been talking about wanting to change up the music choices for the club a little. Bendy was always open to hear what ideas you had in mind, and had agreed that the songs the club usually played were getting a little bland. You two had toyed with the idea of rock and metal being played at the club, and were eager to try it out-- you weren't worried about the club patrons not liking it-- you had played semi-grungy songs in the past, and they did quite well so you weren't worried about any heavier stuff not being received well by the patrons. If anything, they seemed to be eager to hear the harder type of music in clubs. As far as your husband goes, he likes all music... except mumble rap, mumble rap sounds like it can go fuck itself. Still, he was eager to see how'd this play out. He's well aware of the _many_ sub genres of rock and metal there are, and that they are _always_ being fought over, because the definitions are always changing as time goes on. What he was interested in seeing was how you reacted to whatever song it was you chose. 

As Bendy, Cuphead, and Mugman, all settle down in their seats, they all instinctively turn their chairs towards the stage so they can get a comfortable look-- it was too close to closing time to order anything alcoholic, and the bar was closed. Boris was too busy cooking rounds of food to mix up drinks, so booze was off the table. That's fine though, everyone is more interested in seeing you preform. Still though, despite all the excitement, Bendy does notice something off about the club. The Angel twin are missing-- and by now, one of them should have swung by the table to see if anyone wanted a drink. Sammy was around, but he was currently occupied with another table and trying to get his time's worth in tips as he flirts with the drunk customer who is like putty in his inky fingers. Bendy doesn't... well. He doesn't _like_ manipulating others for cash, but he wasn't going to demand that Sammy change his ways just to satisfy him. If that's how Sammy made bank, then that was his prerogative. 

Still.. he was curious to where the twins were.

He doesn't have time to think further on the idea, because the stage curtains suddenly part. Bright lights flash and click on, temporarily blinding the crowd. But as the light dims to a normal level, Bendy swears the button of his dress pants pop off at what he sees on stage.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49871334386/in/dateposted/)

Standing in the center of some fog effects is _you,_ wearing this tight little latex black dress that flatters your curves and supports your breasts _beautifully._ You're wearing a matching set of long gloves and thigh high boots, and your silky hair has been pulled back into a cute ponytail, showing off your face as well as the many piercings in your pointed ears. You look _damn_ good, like a certified sex symbol and FUCK, Bendy needs him a piece of that ass when he show is over. Even cool-collected Mugman cannot deny the sex appeal the dress has when put on you, judging by the choked up gasp he just let out, as he openly gawks at your form. Bendy shoots a quick glance at Cuphead and smirks when he finds his jaw completely slack, eyes wide. Bendy's not concerned that the boys will try to make a move on you. He just finds it amusing that a shiny little dress can hold so much power over a man. Then again, he supposes he isn't one to talk, considering something in his dress pants _very much_ likes the idea of tearing that little thing off of you. When Bendy looks back at the stage, he smiles and chuckles when his eyes find your own. You're smiling with a confident aura about you, standing with one hand on your hip and the other hanging by your side, clutching a microphone. You wink at Bendy all saucy like, causing your poor husband to giggle bashfully and blush deeply at the seductive gesture. You turn your attention back to the crowd, and bring the microphone to your lips as the music suddenly kicks up. It's got a hard, dirty and grungy beat that sounds familiar. Wait a minute-- he knows this song. EVERYONE should know this song. This is a metal-version of Queen's "We Will Rock you"!

Everyone begins stomping their feet twice and then finishing with a clap before doing it all over again, as you start to sing:

**♫♪ Buddy, you're a boy makin' big noise,  
Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man someday!  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace,  
Kickin' your can ALL over the place, singing!**

**We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you! OOOHHHH!  
We will, we will rock yoooouuu!  
We will, we will rock yyyyyoooooouuuuu! ** **♫♪** _**  
** _

The moment you open your lips and begin to sing, Bendy is _floored_ by your voice. The dirty beat of the song sounds so much more intense as you begin to sing in this soft tone. You're not quiet or sweet by any means, but the tone of it is so raspy. It's sexy, it's seductive, and Bendy _very much_ enjoys it. Cuphead and Mugman are watching with wide eyes as you just work the crowd with but a few words. It isn't long before the entire club is into it, and are eagerly stomping and clapping in perfect rhythm as you sing. You extend that last note, showing off the amazing power and control you have over your voice has the beat suddenly begins to ramp up. Bendy is amazed-- no way in hell could he hold a note that long!

A metal guitar joins the fray, being played by the live band in the back that is eagerly rocking out and bobbing their heads with the music. Some even are stomping their feet and clapping along with the crowd too, it's wonderful. The entire club is focused on you, and Mugman and Cuphead don't know how you do it. All they knew was that Bendy was a damn lucky man, and you are SO much fun to watch! However, there's one point where you start to smirk devilishly, like you're about to reveal something... and you apparently are, because to rush to the right of the stage and point excitedly into a large cloud of fog. The crowd goes **NUTS** when **ALICE** comes bolting out of the fog singing at the top of her lungs, wearing a matching little black dress and with a microphone in hand! She lacks the long gloves that you do, having traded them in for a shorter pair that cover just her wrists, and she is wearing a pair of strappy heels that show off her legs, which parade across the stage as she continues to sing the next verse, her _powerful_ grungy voice taking over. 

**♫♪ YYYYEAAAHH!  
Buddy you're a young man, hard man!  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday!  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace!  
Wavin' your banner ALL over the place, singing!**

**We will, we will rock you! OH!  
We will, we will rock you! OOHH!  
We will, we will rock youuuu, yeah!  
We will, we will rock yyyooouuu! ♫♪**

Alice has the perfect type of voice and attitude for this song and genre. She is all fire, all anger, and all dirty, dirty grunge as she works the crowd with a soft, flirtatious smile on her lips. She had the crowd up on their feet when she came out of the fog, taking on the verse and the music head-on. Alice continues to sing her heart out, all dirty smiles and sassy expressions as she begins to sway her hips back and forth, while you stand beside her, hopping around on stage and hyping her up as you let her have her moment before you join in with her on the chorus. She spins around and faces you, wiggling her fingers at you in a 'come here' motion that has you grinning. You two stand in front of each other, putting everything you've got into the chorus, while Alice shows off the power in her voice, holding out the notes as long as she can go. You've definitely got more air control than she does and thus are able to hold longer notes, but that doesn't mean she can't sing! She's GREAT, she's POWERFUL, and she is KILLING it up here.

Bendy is amazed. He hadn't expected you to pull Alice up on stage, and if you were doing what he thought you were, then this was gonna be one hell of a show. During the little music break, you and Alice begin grinding all up on each other, making Cuphead and Mugman go fucking **NUTS** because **HOLY SHIT** , **TWO HOT GIRLS GETTING IT UP ON STAGE FUCK YEAH** , while Bendy just laughs. While the rest of the crowd finds it sexy as fuck, Bendy just thinks it's funny-- he's not worried, he knows it's all in good fun. Besides, he knows where you're going to be after the show; In his bedroom, on top of HIM. You look over at Bendy and flash him a playful wink, and Bendy returns the wink with one of his own before lustfully licking his lips to let you know what kind of mood he's in.

You chuckle up on stage, but Bendy's attention is suddenly grabbed by something else, when he hears a loud crash behind him and whips his head around just in time to see Boris hanging out front of the kitchen doors, tail wagging wildly as he watches Alice grind all up on you on stage. Boris, who had been carrying a metal tray before he dropped it, apparently _very_ much likes the free show, obvious by his drooling, heavy panting and heart-eyes as his tail thrashes everywhere. Bendy laughs at the sight and shakes his head in amusement before turning his attention back to the stage, where you are throwing it back on Alice, who is just cackling and having the time of her life and she returns the dance with equal fervor. However, the two of you break apart, and you both go to the LEFT of the stage, pointing at it excitedly as **ALLISON** comes rushing out of the fog, singing at the top of her lungs as she begins to sing the third verse;

**♫♪ OOHHHHH!**  
**Buddy you're an old man, poor man,**  
**Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday!**  
**You got mud on your face, you big disgrace!**  
**Somebody better put you back into your place!**

**We will, we will rock you! OHH, you know!  
We will, we will rock you! OOOHHH!!!  
I said, we will, we will rock you, rock you, rock you!  
We will, we will rock you! ROCK YOUUU  
We will, we will ROCK YOU! ♫♪**

Allison excitedly joins the fray, wearing a matching outfit that is identical to Alice's version. Bendy finds that she is surprisingly good at singing in a metal song. Bendy has heard her sing before, of course. That's not why he's surprised. It's just-- her voice is a lot different than Alice's, it's much softer, sweeter, lighter. And yet, Allison is still able to screech and scream like a she-devil, as you and Alice hype her up by swaying to the beat and rocking out beside her as she belts it all out with everything she's got. 

The song isn't inherently sexy, but somehow all three of you manage to make it that way. None of you are doing any super sexy moves (other than the little hot grinding you and Alice did moments ago) but still, somehow you have every guy (and a couple girls) in the crowd fanning themselves like a bunch of giggly fan girls as all three of you rock the stage. As the chorus begins, the three of you take your positions on the stage to properly finish the song off-- you stand in the center, Alice is on the right, and Allison is on the left, and you're all singing the final chorus together, taking the appropriate opportunities to show off the mastery you three have over your voices as you stomp and clap at the appropriate times. The entire crowd is enjoying themselves and are up on their feet-- the three boys included. All eyes are on the three of you, everyone's feet are stomping, everyone's hands are clapping as you and the twins let loose on stage, singing, screaming, and dancing in your places. You three are having so much fun that the wild energy just radiates down into the crowd. No one is quite sure who they want to focus on, so they just applaud all three of you. _But Bendy knows who has his attention._

The girls might have arguably stolen the show by their surprise appearances, but you had stolen Bendy's heart. Bendy loves to watch you have fun. Seeing you smile and bounce around excites him, because with the way your auras are connected, you feel each other's emotions without putting much thought into it. If Bendy is in a bad mood, then you are probably already in the process of helping him pick himself back up the moment you felt his mood start to drop. If he's feeling good, then you're right by his side, feeding off of his happiness while living in the moment and enjoying it with him. So when Bendy sees you laughing, dancing, and allowing yourself to be the absolute _embodiment_ of sex appeal up on stage, he can't help but bask in the radiant glow. To him, it doesn't matter that you grinded on Alice while up on stage, because you were having fun. That's the only reason. He's not just fine with it because it was hot to see you in action, or because it probably made him money in tips-- he was okay with it because it made you _happy,_ and that's what is important to him.

That's what he's living for.

When the song ends, you and the girls politely bow as the crowd wildly applauds, though the loudest of them all are the cup bros, Boris, and Bendy of course. All three of you recognize their voices, causing you to flash knowing grins at each other. You shake your heads in amusement, laughing as you walk to the back of the stage. By now, it's closing time, and the patrons know it. The crowd begins to leave, while Cuphead and Mugman turn to Bendy to see what the plan is next. However, Bendy only has one thing-- or person-- on his mind. With a light pat on their shoulders, Bendy grins and shakes his head while apologetically smiling at them, saying; "Sorry boys. Can't stay up tonight. I got plans."

"Oh, you got 'plans' alright." Cuphead says with a knowing smirk. Bendy cackles at that and nods while shamelessly grinning as he's been found out.

"Yeah. Can you blame me though?" He asks with a shrug on his shoulders.

"I don't think either of us blame you, Bendy." Mugman chuckles with a playful roll of his eyes. "Though, I think you better hurry."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because your girl is leaning up against the door that leads upstairs." Mugman says as he points. Bendy follows his line of sight and grins when he sees that Mugman was correct. There you are, arms crossed over your chest as you seductively grin with your wings flared. Your grin only widens when your eyes meet Bendy's, and he chuckles when your wings flutter as a result of the eye contact.

"Oh yeah." Bendy says. "I definitely got plans."

* * *

You and Bendy are quick to rush upstairs. You're still pretty high off the adrenaline rush from being on stage, and you're hoping to share that high with Bendy, if you play your cards right.

Bendy has allowed you to be in control on account of his sliced arm, so you're taking full advantage of it tonight. Your hands are everywhere that they can reach as you lock lips with your husband just outside of your apartment door. His nimble fingers scramble to undo the buttons of his dress shirt as you slip his suspender straps off his shoulders, all while never removing your lips from his. Bendy heatedly groans against your lips the moment he feels your soft fingers press against his bare abdomen before they begin to feel him up. He has no shame in arching into your touch, eager to feel your hands all over him. Normally he'd be itching to be on top of you, but tonight? Tonight, he want to be up under you. He wants to feel your weight against his pelvis, steadily gyrating your hips against his own as you rise and fall on top of him repeatedly, as he arches his hips to meet your dripping core. He wants nothing more than to completely submit to you tonight, and you're _happy_ to take the lead if he allows it.

Bendy's tail works on unlocking the door, though he fumbles a few times because the kiss is _that_ good, and he really doesn't want to pull away unless he absolutely has to. It's one of those kisses that captures the complete attention of your body; your heart throbs with each beat, and your veins pulse steadily, sending lust through the entire system. Even Bendy's usually racing mind has been subdued by the tender, yet passionate kiss, allowing him to focus on you and you alone. He loves this feeling, he needs this feeling, he _craves_ this feeling. It's what he needs, it's what he desires, and it's driving him INSANE that he's not naked in the bed with you already. However much to his relief, his tail manages to finally unlock the damn door, and it isn't long before Bendy finds himself being guided into the apartment by you. He can hear your breath quickening, and your wings fluttering excitedly as Bendy begins to work on unzipping the back of your dress after you shut the door behind the both of you. He's doing this blindly, but doesn't struggle nearly as much as he thought he would, and successfully manages to get your dress off. You step out of it, and continue to guide him through the apartment towards the bedroom, still eagerly feeling him up the whole time.

You quickly work on undoing the button of his dress pants, and frantically tug on them the moment you undo the button, pairing the impatient gesture with an equally impatient demand of 'Off!'. Bendy kicks off his shoes and socks, and eagerly slips off his pants and underwear as he practically rips the loose-hanging dress shirt off his shoulders as if it had offended the both of you. He chases your lips as he strips, wanting more of that wonderful feeling of your soft skin against his own. But you pull your lips away from his the moment he is nude, causing him to whine from the loss of contact but he quickly regains his excitement when your murmur yet another command; 

"Get on the bed."

Bendy practically leaps onto the bed and scrambles up it so he can comfortably lean his back against the pillows to help prop him into an upright position. He settles against the fluffy pillows with a happy sigh, and watches as you begin to do a mini-strip tease for him. Your breasts have been revealed, because that dress was supportive enough to where you didn't need a bra, so all that is left on your body are the gloves, your thigh-highs, and a cute little black thong that Bendy's cock eagerly jumps at the sight of. He loves those flimsy little things, and can't resist reaching down to touch himself as you give him a show. He bites his lower lip, looking up and down your body as you slowly strip off the gloves, pulling them off your fingers with your teeth before tossing them aside. Then you hook one leg on to the bed and begin to unzip your boots one by one before they too get kicked off the side. However, you don't take off the panties immediately and instead choose to slowly spin around and give Bendy a view of your beautiful ass. 

"Fuck." He whimpers, still biting on his lower lip as he steadily pumps his hand over his rock-hard cock. "Can... can you... sh-shit, I need... I need you on top of me. Keep them on for now, but... I want you 'ta straddle my waist and tease me a little." He admits shyly, before softly whimpering as the image of you doing just that crosses his mind's eye. "Please?"

He sighs in relief when you grin and nod, immediately moving to crawl up the bed towards him. Bendy leans up to remove one of the fluffy pillows propping him up, and tosses it to the side so he can recline back just a little more. Bendy's hand continues to work his cock at a steady pace as you slither your way up his body, giving the head of his cock nice little lick as you pass it by on your way to semi-straddle his chest. The sudden feeling of your tongue against the head of his dick causes him to let out a loud, needy whine as he arches his back and rolls his head backward into the pillow to let out a breathy gasp, only to whimper when he flattens back against the bed and is met with the sight of your clothed pussy _right in his face._

"Fuck...!" He whines as excitement rushes right towards his cock at the sight of it, making him speed up just a little. You giggle down at him, and begin to tease him by feeling up your own body as you lean back so he can see the rest of your form. Cupping your luscious breasts allows you to tweak your own nipples between your index finger and thumb, causing you to let out a soft little moan that has Bendy whimpering all needy-like. He watches your hands slide down the front of your body, and whimpers your name oh so softly when you insert a hand into your panties and begin to rub at yourself. Bendy can't see much because your thong and hand block his view, but just knowing that you're cunt is literal inches from his face as you pleasure yourself is almost enough to make him cum on the spot. "Ahh, y-yeah j-just like that baby... fuck..." He moans softly before biting on his lower lip again as he watches your fingers move from behind the cloth.

"Ohh, Bendy..." You moan, closing your eyes as you begin to enjoy yourself. He may not be able to see, but right now you're steadily rubbing your clit and imagining that it's him doing it for you, as you continue straddle his chest. He whines frantically at the sound of his name leaving your lips, and squirms slightly underneath you to the best of his ability-- it's a little hard to with you kneeling over him, but it's okay with him-- as long as you don't stop. 

"I love it when you say my name like 'dat... S-Say it again..." He begs, biting down a little harder on his lower lip as he tries to control himself. He wants to cum so bad, but he wants to draw this out.

"Bendyyy..." You moan sweetly while smiling down at him, reveling in the way he shuts his eyes for a moment and openly shudders at the sound of your voice before opening his eyes back up to stare at your clothed pussy. He looks up at you, and then silently glances back at your pussy before staring back at you. Gathering that he's asking for permission to do something, you nod your head and remove your hand from your panties. You go to pull your hand away, but Bendy catches it in his free hand and brings your fingers to his lips so he can suckle on them lightly. He groans at the taste of your essence on your fingers-- you must be so wet if your fingers are already coated with a little bit of it. Shit... shit, he had to have some more. 

Bendy uses his free hand to pull your flimsy thong to the side, and cranes his head up towards your pussy, extending his tongue out to lick a long stripe up the length of it. You let out a high pitch shuddery moan, and your knees nearly give out at the feeling of his tongue pressed right up against where you need it the most, and you buck your hips in an attempt to chase the feeling. However it doesn't work and you whine as a result, but you don't have to wait for long for more when Bendy suddenly uses his free hand to reach around your hips and gently push you down until you're sitting on his face. Bendy's eyes can just barely be seen when you look down at him, and though you might be worried about suffocating him, Bendy appears to be quite happy if his desperate moans are anything to go by. His glistening eyes look up at you as he strokes himself off a little faster while he begins to eagerly eat you out, causing you to smack your hands against the wall and lean against it for stability.

"Ahh! F-Fuck!" You cry out as you are already beginning to eagerly rock against Bendy's face as his tongue lashes at your cunt. You breathily gasp as his tongue works wonders on your cunt as he licks at your clit a few times before inserting his tongue into your cunt and seeking out your sweet spot. He knows he has found it when you suddenly squeal and try to leap away from him in shock, but his freehand as such a strong grip on you that you end up barely budging. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you throw it back and let out a loud cry of his name, causing him to return the moan with desperate one of his own as he roughly strokes himself off just a little faster. He's so excited that he's eagerly rolling his hips up to meet his fist, and his tail is thrashing all over the place. When you look over your shoulder to watch the way his hips push up into his hand, your insides noticeably clench at the sight. Bendy lets out a pleased hum at the feeling, happy to have affected you in such a manner and he rewards you by increasing the intensity of which he eats you out at. His tongue swirls against your g-spot faster and presses against it harder, causing you to shriek excitedly.

However, he's growing closer to climax and you know it because he's starting to thrust his hips into his hand a little faster, and his moans are becoming more and more desperate by the minute. Wanting to make sure you both cum at the same time, you try to move off of him and slide down to ride him, but he won't let you move. In fact, his other hand abandons his cock and wraps around your waist to hold you down against his face as he starts to send you into a state of hypersensitivity. You begin babbling, trying to explain that you just want to ride him, but he just ignores your pleas and continues to try to eat you out. His grip, however, slips when you begin to thrash around from overstimulation and you manage to slip away from his grasp. You stare down at him with your chest heaving as you try to catch your breath-- though, he is just as out of breath as you are. Still, he looks quite proud of himself.

"Sorry. I was hungry." He giggles as a simple explanation.

You gigglesnort and shake your head in amusement while kicking off the flimsy thong, before moving to straddle his waist. The realization that you intend to ride him now causes him to whimper and his cock to throb eagerly. He braces one palm flat against the mattress and uses his other hand to hold his cock steady for you as you begin to slide yourself down onto it. The sensation of your slick walls squeezing down against his cock as it tries to accommodate his large size by stretching slightly has him loudly whining out your name in a needy fashion. His fingers dig into the bed sheets, and he bares his teeth, gritting them together as he tries to resist the urge to thrust up into you-- he knows you're in control right now and he wants to be good for you. He releases his hold on his cock as he bottoms out within you, and uses the hand to brace against the mattress for some extra stability as well because he knows he's going to need it. Especially when you begin to swirl your hips in a circular motion to get yourself used to the feeling of his monstrous cock within you, closing your eyes and parting your lips while quietly moaning his name as you let yourself go. 

"Ohh... Ohh, fuck 'dat--... 'Dat feels so good." Bendy says, pausing to swallow down a thick build of up of saliva in his throat. "Please... Please, ride me-- _Y-Yes!! Sh-Shit!"_

You interrupt his plea by beginning to ride his cock, eagerly bouncing up and down on it while you press your palms flat against his chest for stability. He doesn't seem to mind the pressure-- if anything he revels in it with the way he's watching you through half-lidded eyes, his lustful expression decorated with furrowed eyebrows and parted lips that repeatedly pant. The feeling of his cock slamming into your g-spot is incredible as you drop your weight down onto his pelvis. His moans are loud, desperate and frantic, and he is the definition of needy, especially when he's looking up at you the way he is right now. "Ahh...! Shit, B-Batsy baby, what are you d-doin' 'ta me? My cock is so hard... It's so hard, I-- fuck, everything is s-so sensitive!" He sobs out as he arches his spine. He grits his teeth together, hissing before outright panting like a dog in heat as you continue to eagerly ride him. However, his moans increase in frequency and volume when you speed up a little and begin to chase your release. " **Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!** " He chants. "Oh fuck, you feel so good! You're so tight! I just want 'ta... **_Mmmm!!!_** _"_

You yelp in surprise when you feel his hands fly towards your hip, and his fingers flex against your skin as he eagerly begins to thrust up into your wet cavern. The sensation of him repeatedly driving the head of his cock into your tight cunt is enough to make your walls violently clench around him. The feeling of your pussy's velvet walls tightening around him causes his jaw to go slack, and his mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape, as you two rapidly lose yourselves in the wild waves of lust. You work your hips as fast as you can, while he wildly thrusts up into you, seeking out your sweet spot and he knows he's found it when you cry out his name at the top of his lungs. His dick throbs within you as a result of it, letting the both of you know just how much you are-- you are teetering on the very edge. _The very edge._

"I'm so close." You whimper. "I'm right on the edge."

Bendy purrs underneath you before grunting out; _"Then allow me 'ta push 'da both of us right over it!"_

You're confused until Bendy wraps his arms around your waist and rolls the both of you over so your back is pressed against the mattress. Your eyes widen in shock, but suddenly squeeze shut as he sets an absolutely brutal pace that causes you to loudly cry out his name at the top of your lungs, as he repeatedly pile-drives his cock into you. The two of you are hot messes, letting out a cacophony of noises as the two of you frantically rock your hips to meet the others. Suddenly, Bendy's balls violently clench, and your walls tighten around his cock, causing Bendy to cry out a loud warning;

"Fuck! Oh baby! Oh baby, I'm--! I'm gonna cum!! FUCK!" Bendy whines before his balls violently clench once more, and his cock suddenly bursts, spurting out huge ropes of his hot white cum. Bendy is helpless and loses himself to the pleasure as he frantically slams his hips into yours, eyes-wide as lust takes over his entire brain and sends the two of you reeling into over sensitivity. It isn't long before you join the fray, and Bendy can feel your essence coating his dick and mixing with his seed as he covers the walls of your pussy in it. The two of you twitch and convulse, clinging to each other as you begin to gently roll your hips together to get out every last drop and to get those last few greedy thrusts in as you help one another ride out the waves of your orgasm. 

As your bodies become sated, Bendy slowly pulls out of you and collapses against the mattress beside you with an 'oof'.

As Bendy flops down onto the mattress, hes careful to cradle his injured arm so that it doesn't receive further damage. It's not much, so he supposes it's fine. Plus, you haven't said anything about his lips, so he guesses that must be fine as well. A smile graces your lips, and you reach for him for once. The gesture surprises Bendy, but he eagerly scoots over to lay his head against your breasts, giggling as he nuzzles his cheek against it while a deep, satisfied purr rumbles through his chest and falls from his lips. You giggle and shake your head in amusement before carefully reaching up to run your fingers up and down his horns. The sensation of the soft pads of your fingers against his horns has him shivering in delight, but he quickly relaxes when you begin to lovingly scratch his scalp. Humming appreciatively, he looks up at you with sleepy eyes. "You spoil me..." He sleepily slurs.

"You saved me from someone who intended to kill me today. You deserve some pussy and some head scratches." You deadpan, causing Bendy to snort before outright cackling. 

"Such dirty language. What would the people of ToonTown think of the Mob Queen of ToonTown speaking such a way?" He teases.

"They'd probably agree with me." You say with a firm nod, causing Bendy to start laughing all over again. He shakes his head in amusement as he chuckles before sighing as he begins to settle down. Then he glances over at your bare breasts and gets the wonderful idea to motorboat them, and does just that without any form of hesitation. The sudden lurching of his body surprises you, as does the sensation of him motorboating you. Still, you widen your eyes and begin to laugh as a deep blush settles over your cheeks. When you calm down and look back down at your breasts, you snort at the sight of your husband, with his face still happily buried between your breasts and his tail swaying side to side up in the air. All you can see is his eyes, it's ridiculous. Well, at least he's happy.

He purrs when your eyes meet his, and you giggle before shaking your head in amusement. "You're ridiculous, but I love you."

"I love you too, toots. Can we get some sleep now?" He asks before turning his head to yawn, only to dive his face right back in between your breasts the minute he's able to. The quick movement causes you to giggle, and he grins at the delightful sound before you answer him with a nod.

"Yeah. Yeah we can sleep. I love you."

"I love you more." He murmurs back before promptly falling asleep between your breasts. You giggle softly before reaching up to tenderly scratch his scalp, causing him to purr in his sleep.

"Nah. I love _you_ more." You grin. "Goodnight, my king. Tomorrow is another day."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy.  
> So, what did you guys think?! I hope you guys liked it! As always, let me know your favorite scenes and/or lines. I always enjoy interacting with you guys, you know this. 👌🏻 Also, fun fact! That tidbit in the beginning about the older woman and her gay son getting their drinks on the house is a true story! I would know, because it's about my mom and my brother! Haha! :D
> 
> Also, how did you guys feel about the public hand job? 👀 Genuinely curious to see if I pushed anyone's boundaries or revealed a side about themselves they hadn't realized existed.... because honestly, I was jittering in my seat writing that scene. I've always THOUGHT I hated the idea of public sex, but... I guess I surprised myself, lmfao.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos. You know I love 'em, so gimme em!  
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
